What If?
by MistressLily666
Summary: A story set in an alternate universe, human world, with no supernatural undertones that examines different sides of the familiar characters of Bleach and ultimately asks the question "What If?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The soft summer breeze blew past the translucent curtains and rattled the seams of the silky nightgown. Purple eyes slowly blinked and a deep sigh escaped pale lips. Yet another night was passing without a moment of sleep. Cruel images were playing in the mind of the youngest Kuchiki. Rukia abruptly got out of her bed, put on her robe and slipped out of her room. Ominous silence greeted her in the hall. A cold shiver passed through her body. No matter how long she had lived in the mansion, it still managed to creep her out. It was simply too big, too spacious and too cold. She wrapped her robe closer to her body and hastily but quietly made her way to the kitchen. Enormous and empty, it could rival a school cafeteria. Quietly navigating around counters and different appliances, she reached the china cabinet and took out a cup. As she was closing the glass door, a sudden interruption startled her.

\- Ms. Kuchiki, what are you doing up at such an hour?

It was the old cook, who had served the family for nearly fifty years. Rukia immediately stopped what she was doing.

\- I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make some tea.

The cook quickly ran to her side, took the cup from her hands and proceeded to collect the ingredients.

\- Ms. Kuchiki, you should have called on someone to serve you. It is not proper for an individual like you to appear in the kitchen. Master Kuchiki will scold us harshly upon finding out that we didn't serve you. Why don't you return to your room, and I will bring your tea there? Maybe some refreshments as well?

Rukia shook her head in mild disappointment and took a seat at one of the kitchen tables.

\- Mrs. Ito, it's not necessary for you to treat me like royalty. You shouldn't have gotten up so late. I could've prepared the tea myself.

\- Nonsense, Ms. Kuchiki. You are royalty. You are the sister of the head of the Kuchiki clan. It is my duty to serve you at any time of the day.

Rukia closed her eyes and quietly waited for the tea. Even the servants at the mansion were scary. With their constant eagerness to please and their duties to follow their masters everywhere, she felt quite intimidated by them. She had very little privacy, and it seemed like her every move, no matter how big or small, was under the scrutiny of not only the Kuchiki clan but also the servants. As the water started to boil, she opened her eyes.

\- Please don't tell Honorable Brother about this. He is busy, and I wouldn't want to inconvenience him about something so trivial.

The smell of jasmine filled the air and soon the cup was placed in front of her.

\- We are told to inform the head of the clan about everything that happens in the mansion.

Rukia took the old cook's hands in her own and looked at her with pleading eyes.

\- Please, this is very important for me. Do this for me, this one time.

The old cook looked surprised and shaken with suck a close contact and stumbled backwards. After a moment, she regained her composure.

\- I will do as you wish, Ms. Kuchiki.

Rukia let out a small smile and sipped her tea.

\- Thank you, Mrs. Ito. You may retire now. Thank you for the tea. It is delicious.

The cook bowed respectfully and left. Deafening silence fell again. She set there for a while, contemplating about her present and her future. It looked bleak, with no promises and expectations. Eventually she finished her tea, which had already gotten cold and quietly returned to her room. Definitely no sleep tonight.

* * *

The sun wasn't up yet, but Byakuya Kuchiki was already dressed and ready for the new day. The reason for such preparedness was not the fact that he was overly eager to attend to his responsibilities as a clan leader and the head of a large family business. In fact lately he had been restless and more irritated than usual. His job was nowhere near as fulfilling as it had been for the past decade. Occasionally he would catch himself fancying a notion of an extended vacation in one of the family owned summer houses in the country. Then he would abruptly stop any such thoughts from developing and becoming bigger and more colorful. He would mentally chastise himself and get back to work.

It also didn't help that he was getting more and more concerned about his adopted sister who, in his opinion, had developed serious depression after the tragic death of her teacher. Byakuya sometimes thought that Rukia had had a more intimate type of relationship with her mentor, but those thoughts never went too far. He simply didn't like thinking badly or accusing someone without any actual proof. As far as he was usually concerned, Rukia was just very fond of the man. That was precisely why she was so devastated. He had noticed that she had lost her appetite and was getting thinner and thinner. Her sleeping patterns were also getting mixed up. There were days when she wouldn't leave her room throughout the mornings and afternoons. The servants had informed him that she was asleep. At first it didn't bother him that much, but after a while he became concerned.

It was also disheartening to see her suffering from insomnia and regularly occurring nightmares at night. He would find himself wandering the hallways of the mansion at odd hours of the night and being extra attentive around her room. There were nights when she was quietly sobbing and trying to muffle her cries with something (possibly by her pillow, he thought). And then there were nights where she was mumbling incoherent words and the name of the man who was already dead. These nightmares were especially hard to cope with because the sobbing, while conscious, could be stopped if desired. Nightmares, on the other hand, were just that, nightmares. They couldn't be reasoned with. They would continue to pursue indefinitely.

All of these times, Byakuya's protective instincts were yelling in his head to enter her room to comfort and console her. But, alas, his logical side always won, and he would remain on the other side of the door. After all, they weren't really close, and it would feel inappropriate and wrong for him to enter her chamber uninvited. After so many years under the same roof, they were still as unfamiliar with each other as the very first day when he had introduced himself to her in the orphanage where she was living at the time. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just strangers. He was sure this morning would be no different. With one final look in the mirror, he left his quarters for breakfast.

* * *

The table was set for two. Byakuya was already seated when Rukia entered. She respectfully bowed, greeted him and took her seat. He only nodded and instructed the servants to serve tea. The entire time Rukia's heart was beating erratically. This happened every time she was alone with him. She felt unprepared, uncultured and so very small. She didn't know how to behave, what to say or whether to say anything at all.

They both picked their utensils and started to eat. Awkward silence followed. Thick as molasses, it enveloped the room and made it hard to breathe. Feeling more uncomfortable than ever, Rukia was forcing herself not to squirm in her seat with sheer willpower. She was almost done with her meal when Byakuya's deep baritone jolted her alert.

\- You were awake all night. Was there a reason for your trip to the kitchen?

Rukia froze in her seat. That question was precisely what she was scared of. All these months, she was hoping that he wouldn't notice her visits to the kitchen and nightly walks in the garden. But, apparently, he did.

\- The summer heat was too stifling, Honorable Brother. I was merely preparing some tea.

\- And you forgot that we had servants for that, Rukia?

Rukia's mind was rushing to find a good explanation for the entire situation, but she couldn't come up with anything convincing.

\- It was too late Honorable Brother, and I didn't want to wake anyone.

While he wasn't angry per se, his tone definitely conveyed disappointment and annoyance.

\- You have been instructed on multiple occasions about the appropriate type of behavior for a woman holding such a high social standing. You must know that entering premises designated for servants and laborers is shameful and inexcusable. I see that you do not hold the Kuchiki values high.

What was she supposed to say? That she felt trapped in the clan? That she felt out of place in the world of nobility? That she felt intimidated by the fact that her every move was being closely monitored by the clan members? That she felt terrified of disappointing him over and over again? Rukia couldn't move, couldn't breathe and couldn't think what to say. She forced her body to get up, bow and start apologizing, but she couldn't finish her sentence.

\- I am deeply sorry Honorable Brother, I…

\- There is simply no excuse for such a behavior. Be glad that none of the clan elders know about these charades.

\- Please forgive my disobedience Honorable Brother; I will never repeat these mistakes again. I am prepared to take any form of punishment.

Byakuya returned to sipping his tea. His look betrayed nothing but tranquility.

\- It will not be necessary; however, there is one other thing. I have noticed that after the incident with Kaien Shiba, you have lost your health. I suspect that you need professional help in dealing with that issue at hand and putting it behind you. So, I have gone ahead and made an appointment for you with one of the best professionals in the field. I expect you will be punctual for all of your appointments.

Rukia was in a state of shock. He knew about her secret problems, and he was roughly introducing himself into her most personal life. He was controlling her completely. She felt scared, betrayed, ashamed, but most of all angry. How dare he? He had no right barging into her personal life like that without any permission. Her body started to shake. She felt like suffocating. She mastered her courage and with a shaky voice answered:

\- With all due respect, Honorable Brother, I do not think that is necessary. I am perfectly healthy. What transpired yesterday was an isolated incident. I assure you it is not a regular occurrence.

At this, Byakuya got up.

\- I am well aware that it is not the first time Rukia. You can stop lying. In fact, I know about your insomnia and nightmares. I have been watching you for a while now. I know that you have been struggling for over half a year. My decision still stands. I expect you to follow it. Report to my secretary by the end of the day to get the address of the clinic. You are dismissed.

He dropped his napkin on the table and with grace and arrogance that is so characteristic of nobles left the dining area. Rukia was left standing in the middle of the enormous room looking smaller than ever and feeling more fragile than a china statuette made of fine porcelain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nanao was roughly awoken from her sleep by and ear piercing scream and something shattering. She bolted from her bed, grabbed the first thing that appeared long and pointy and left her room. The scream came from the direction of her aunt and uncle's bedroom. Her heart was ready to explode. Every horrible thought was passing through her head. Was that a burglar? Or perhaps a hired assassin? Or a kidnapper? Before going to bed, she distinctly remembered that her uncle wasn't home yet from work. So, it was just she and her aunt home alone. Maybe someone was using that against them. She hurriedly approached the bedroom, ready to barge in when suddenly she heard her uncle's gentle and possible slightly drunken voice.

\- Lisa, you're making a big deal out of this, screaming like someone has dropped dead and, in the meantime, shattering that lovely vase I got you for your birthday.

Nanao calmed herself and put down the lamp that she had grabbed as a means of protection. She sighed in disbelief and slid down the wall. So typical. They were fighting again.

\- Someone is going to drop dead you bastard. It's going to be you. I hate you. Where were you? I called your office, and you weren't there. In fact you haven't been to work in a week. No! Get away from me! Don't touch me with those filthy hands.

\- If you continue like that, you're gonna wake Nanao and the rest of the building.

\- Let her wake, and then she'll see what a cheating scumbag her uncle is. And does it look like I give a shit about what anyone thinks about me?

\- Lisa, honey…

\- No! Don't come closer! I hate you! Where were you, Shunsui? With your whores, weren't you? Am I not a good wife for you? I've always been loving and considerate. I've always supported you in everything you've done.

\- Can you stop being so dramatic? It is so unattractive. Noting is worse than a crying woman.

\- Unattractive? I'll show you unattractive, you bastard.

At this, Nanao heard several items shattering and a caravan of profanities from Lisa. With complete disappointment, she got up, took the lamp and returned to her room. Though muffled, she could still hear their voices. Nanao put the lamp down and got under the covers. The concept of their marriage was lost on her. Why were they still together? They were fighting practically every other day. It was Shunsui's cheating (more like Lisa's accusations of him cheating), his drinking or his unenthusiastic approach to his job. Lisa was so fiery, yet Shunsui was as uninterested as a dormant volcano. They had nothing in common as far as Nanao was concerned. So, why were they still together? That was the question she was sure she'd never find an answer to.

* * *

The morning looked dreadful already. There were countless pieces of broken glass on the bedroom floor, her uncle was nowhere to be seen, and her aunt was crying at the kitchen sink while doing the dishes. Nanao quietly approached her and hugged her from behind.

\- I threw him out of the apartment, Nanao. I think I overdid it this time. This feels like the end.

Nanao turned off the faucet, dried Lisa's hands with the nearby tea towel and guided her towards the kitchen table. Lisa slumped down and buried her head in her hands.

\- I know. I heard some of the argument. I heard him leave. So, what happened?

Lisa lifted her head and with fiery yet puffy eyes looked at Nanao.

\- I could smell it on him, Nanao. That sweet smell that makes my nose itch. That cheap, sugary aroma that makes me want to throw up. I know that he's seeing someone, and it makes me lose my mind.

Nanao let out a sigh.

\- I don't mean to seem unsupportive, but are you sure your accusations hold any truth behind them? Every time you bring it up and fight about it without any concrete evidence. How do you even know that it's true?

\- I know, Nanao! I know him too well. That lecher is always looking at every skirt. Doesn't wanna pass anyone.

Nanao got up and started making tea.

\- And where are the servants?

\- I let them go. Didn't want to see anyone.

Minutes passed. Comfortable silence filled the room. Nanao's mind was trying to come up with ways to cheer up Lisa. She hated seeing her so depressed. Lisa and Shunsui were the impost important people in Nanao's life. She lost her parents when she was little. She could still vaguely remember the day when Shunsui arrived at her house and told her that she would be living with him. She was both confused and elated. Shunsui was her favorite uncle. Every time when he visited, he would bring her beautiful dresses and hair ornaments. As for Lisa, Nanao simply worshipped her beauty, grace and strong personality. She dressed like her and tried to be as much like Lisa as possible. These two people became her anchor in a world filled with sorrow and pain. She only wished that they could be anchors for each other as well. A bright idea suddenly popped in her head.

\- How about we go shopping? We could buy something from that swimsuit catalog you were browsing the other day. How about that?

Lisa just lowered her head and rested her forehead on the table.

\- I don't feel like going out.

For a second, Nanao got discouraged, but then she immediately lit up and gently pulled Lisa from her sleeve. The gesture was reminiscent of a small child asking her mother for attention.

\- Please Lisa. It'll be fun. We'll walk, talk, and you'll clear your mind. Eventually we'll come up with a better solution to this situation. Your skulking isn't really helping.

After a moment of consideration, Lisa lifted her head.

\- All right, but I wanna get the red one with white polka dots.

* * *

The main lounge of _Katen Kyokotsu_ , the most exclusive gentlemen's club of the entire city, was reeking of decadent hedonism. It was a brightly lit and exquisitely decorated room. There was a marble fountain at the entrance and velvety sofas scattered throughout the lounge. The walls were covered with pictures of beautiful, semi-clad women in provocative poses. Several poles on small stages were erected within a few feet of every sofa. But the most remarkable feature of the lounge was its broad stage that served as a platform for a number of provocative burlesque shows featuring the stars of the establishment. Two arches covered with diamond beaded curtains were on both sides of the stage leading to the pleasure rooms. Each room had a differently stained glass door pertaining to the overall motif of the room.

Rangiku Matsumoto lazily entered the lounge. With her richly embroidered red kimono intentionally worn exposing her large bust and creamy shoulders, her smoky gray eyes and strawberry blonde hair fashioned into a beautiful updo, she was the epitome of feminine beauty, grace and eroticism.

\- Hey, is no one going to start cleaning? Why am I paying you guys? Tatsuki?

As soon as she finished yelling, a young woman with spiky black hair came out from the back of the building. She hurriedly put on her leather jacket and quickly moved towards the exit.

\- Can't stay today. I have that thing I told you about. Orihime is here though.

Rangiku looked at her with exasperation.

\- And where the hell is she?

\- She's in the Blue Room. Told me she'd be out in a minute. I can't stay any longer, hon. Gotta go. Bye.

\- Bye then. Orihime are you coming or what?

After not hearing a response, Rangiku moved past the sofas and through the arch. She entered the blue door and saw a teary-eyed redhead with long flowing hair sitting on the bed and crying. As soon as the girl saw Rangiku, she quickly got up and wiped her tears.

\- Ra…Rangiku? S…sorry I got stuck here. I'll be up right away and start cleaning.

Rangiku rushed to her side and hugged her tight.

\- Are you OK? What happened? Why are you crying girl?

Orihime started to squirm and tried to break free from the crushing hug of Rangiku's ample breasts.

\- Ra…Rangiku I can't breathe. You're crushing me.

Rangiku quickly let her go and awkwardly patted her on her shoulder.

\- Sorry, got carried away. Keep forgetting about these beauties. But anyway, what's the matter?

\- It's Sora's anniversary. I have hard time holding back tears.

Rangiku gently took her head in her hands, hugged her and started slowly petting her head.

\- I'm so sorry. You should've told me. I would've given you a day off.

\- No, it's not necessary. I'll be fine. And besides, Tatsuki asked me to help her out. I couldn't say "No."

They stayed like that for a while. Even though Orihime's sobbing had stopped, tears were still quietly rolling down her cheeks.

\- You know, I've been thinking about something lately. I don't think Sora would've approved what I'm doing now. In a way, it's good that he's gone. He won't have to see. But then the thought that he's gone is making me feel so much worse. I think, maybe, I should leave here. I don't think this is the right place for me.

\- You're only cleaning and waitressing, so why are you ashamed? I never thought you were so sensitive.

\- I guess I thought I could fit in. It's just I keep seeing all these naked men and women, and I get flustered.

Rangiku couldn't contain her laughter.

\- You're a little prude, aren't you Hime?

At this, Orihime pushed herself away from Rangiku's embrace and quickly palmed her cheeks that were getting redder than tomatoes.

\- No, I'm not. I'm just…

\- It's OK. It was a joke. If you don't feel comfortable, I won't pressure you into staying. But I will advise you to give it a bit more time. You might get used to Mother Nature in all her glory. Plus you'll have time to look for a more fitting job and possibly closer to your major. Also, you've got to admit the tips are generous. Our clientele is dignified and refined. It's not the easiest of jobs, but I've seen worse.

Orihime considered this for a moment, wiped her tears and lit up.

\- All right, you're right. I'll stay. At least for a while longer. I'm such an idiot. Here you're taking such good care for me, and like a spoiled brat I'm crying about my worries. And look at me. I look like a mess.

\- Don't worry about stupid stuff like this. Everyone has worries. It's only natural. Anyway, how about you wash up and join me in the lounge?

\- Sure. Rangiku, thank you very much for being such a good friend. I would've been lost without you.

\- Don't mention it, princess.

Rangiku left the Blue Room and walked back to the lounge. The conversation mildly upset her. She knew that _Katen Kyokotsu_ wasn't really the right place for Orihime, but still, she was happy that Orihime worked there. She felt oddly protective of the redhead, like a big sister. As long as Orihime was under her nose, Rangiku felt at ease because she could watch over her. Besides, their patronage was really cultured and well-mannered. Nothing bad would happen to the innocent bubblehead. She proceeded to open one of the burgundy colored curtains and let some light in the dark room when she heard the lock turn and the large entrance door slowly open. Next thing she saw was a rather disheveled looking Shunsui Kyoraku standing at the door.

\- Are you open?

Rangiku dropped what she was doing, ran to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck.

\- It's always open for you, sugar.

Shunsui grabbed her by the hips and proceeded to kiss her neck. Rangiku rolled her eyes back in pleasure and exposed more of her long neck.

\- Not that I'm against this, but you're really early today, handsome.

Shunsui continued his advances and pressed her even closer to him.

\- Am I ever too early?

Rangiku noted the swelling of his manly anatomy and felt the passion radiating from his kisses.

\- Now I can feel that you're not. But seriously, I know that something's up. How about you sit down, I get you a drink, you tell me what's up and then we'll do the dirty.

Shunsui stopped his kisses, considered her offer and let her go.

\- Fine, I can hold. You know I always satisfy my ladies first.

\- Sure know it, daddy-o. Now let's make you comfortable.

She led him towards one of the booths, got him a whiskey and began massaging his shoulders.

\- So, you were saying…

He finished his drink in a single gulp and lit a cigarette.

\- Lisa threw me out. Didn't even let me grab my hat.

\- That silly straw thing. Good job Lisa.

\- Hey, how about you cut me some slack here? I'm suffering.

\- How is this suffering? This is practically mundane for you guys. You go home. She yells at you. A fight ensues. You apologize. And you guys kiss and make up. It's routine.

\- I have a feeling it's different this time. It makes me uneasy.

At this Rangiku furrowed her brows, leaned over him and started to massage his crotch.

\- Uneasy? Am I not making you feel good?

Shunsui sighed in pleasure and took a drag from his cigarette.

\- Course you do, that's why I'm here. But keep doing that thing you're doing and I might not be able to satisfy you first.

\- I'll take the challenge.

With that, she proceeded to suck on his earlobe. It was at that moment that Orihime entered the lounge.

\- I'm finally here, Rangiku. I'll he…help…

As soon as she saw the amorous couple, she turned bright red and started to quickly apologize.

\- I'm sorry Rangiku. I didn't want to disturb your privacy. I'll leave right away.

Rangiku slowly peeled herself from Shunsui and proceeded to get a beer.

\- Don't worry girl. Stay. I don't believe you've met the owner, have you?

Orihime looked mortified from embarrassment. She looked down and started to fidget with her apron.

\- I…I have not…

Upon seeing Orihime, Shunsui's interest peaked, and he got up from his seat.

\- Good morning, pretty lady. Orihime, is it?

Orihime whispered back, completely frozen in place.

\- Yes, sir.

Seeing as how unresponsive she was, Shunsui made his way towards her with great grace and innate power.

\- That is a very beautiful name, Orihime. Are you being treated well here?

With her head down, she uttered a small response.

\- Yes, sir.

Orihime's petrified form mildly annoyed Shunsui. He adored women, all women and seeing one so afraid made him uneasy. And yet, a tiny part of him got excited. The girl looked like a challenge, and he appreciated challenges in female forms. Even so, he would never do anything to force her. He never forced any woman. All of them were willing participants in his bed sheet activities. He was a gallant knight that never, under any circumstances, took advantage of any women. A chevalier in the art of seduction, he only felt gratification when his female partners were moaning in ecstasy. He gently pushed her chin up with a single finger and smiled at her with warm appreciation.

\- Don't look so petrified. No woman should have to feel anything but pleasure.

With that, he took out a pink wild carnation from his pocket and tucked it behind her ear. She instinctively palmed the flower and unintentionally brushed against his fingers. He cheekily winked at her and let her go. She remained frozen, and he decided that scaring her for one day was enough. He called on Rangiku and moved towards the corridor leading to the pleasure rooms.

\- Rangiku, I do believe you promised me heaven.

Rangiku flirtatiously got ahead of him and started to sway her luscious hips even more.

\- Then you better follow me, master.

Shunsui looked back at Orihime, who was still as stunned as before.

\- That's my cue to leave. It was really nice meeting you, Orihime. I hope we can become friends.

With that, he disappeared behind the diamond beaded curtains. For several minutes, Orihime just stood there, not moving. Eventually her senses returned, and she started to clean the lounge hoping she could finish it before he returned, so that she could be gone by then.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please don't hesitate to leave a review. Any kind of feedback, especially constructive criticism, is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The limousine stopped at the entrance of a large building. Gothic in style, with numerous flying buttresses, stained glass windows and eerie gargoyles, it immensely clashed with the traditional Japanese architecture of the region. Looking foreign and out of place, it appeared as a secret gateway into a different dimension.

Rukia stepped out of the car and instructed the chauffeur to return in an hour. As the limousine disappeared behind the tall metal gate, Rukia nervously entered through the giant doors of the _Hueco Mundo_ psychiatric hospital. Each one of her small steps was making an enormous sound on the antique stone floor of the building, which was then carried even further by the unsettling echo that was aimlessly wandering the halls.

The lighting of the building was not nearly enough to provide adequate illumination. The only source was the tiny slivers of daylight that pierced the suffocating space through the stained glass windows and the colossal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. As she was making her way towards the desk of the receptionist, Rukia could vaguely feel her breathing getting shorter. It also did not help that there was little to no air circulation in the wretched place on such a hot summer day. By the time she reached the desk, she had started sweating. The welcoming smile of the receptionist immediately changed into a look of worry.

\- Are you all right, Miss?

Rukia softly leaned against the desk and took a moment to catch her breath.

\- I'm all right. It's just too hot. I'm probably dehydrated a bit.

The receptionist escorted her to the nearby sofa and went to fetch a glass of water. Rukia took the time to analyze the space in more detail. It looked old, decaying and deathly. There was an air of despair, loneliness and sorrow, just like any other institution that had a number of people held against their will. She couldn't imagine how anyone would voluntarily work there. She was preoccupied with these musings when the receptionist quickly approached her with a glass of water.

\- Here you go, Miss.

Rukia took a sip. The ice cold water cooled her, and she got up.

\- Thank you very much. I am actually here for my appointment with Dr. Aizen.

The receptionist checked her records.

\- Yes, Ms. Kuchiki, isn't it? Let me escort you to his office.

The walk was short. After passing through the short corridor, the couple entered a small waiting room. It appeared cozy and welcoming with well maintained ficus plants at both sides of the entryway, comfortable looking sofas with colorful cushions and a plush ornamental rug in the middle. At the far left corner were a desk, and a relatively young looking woman with chocolate colored hair fashioned into a lovely bun organizing some papers.

\- Hey Momo, Ms. Kuchiki here has an appointment with Dr. Aizen.

Momo jolted from her seat, startled by the sudden interruption.

\- Sorry, Rin. Didn't hear you enter. I was preoccupied with the conference paperwork. Good morning, Ms. Kuchiki. Please excuse the mess. Feel yourself like home. I'll inform Dr. Aizen about your arrival immediately.

Rukia unconsciously felt flustered from the excessive attention. Apparently, even in such a far removed place the Kuchiki name still warranted a royal treatment. She thanked Momo and proceeded to view the nearby plant.

\- Thanks for escorting Ms. Kuchiki. I had completely forgotten about today's appointments. This conference completely caught me by surprise.

\- You still don't know what it's about?

\- Just that some new drug was developed. They don't exactly give us the specifics. Anyway, that's all I know.

\- I won't take any more of your time. Gotta get back.

\- Thanks, Rin. You're a real help.

\- No worries. Don't overwork yourself to insanity.

\- I'll try to remain sane. Thanks.

Rin left the room, and Momo quickly stashed some papers in a folder and hurriedly entered one of the wooden doors at the back of the waiting room.

As she stood there alone, Rukia glanced at her watch. She'd only been there for twelve minutes. Time was surely taking its sweet time. With boredom and slight apprehension, she lowered herself on the sofa. Just as it looked soft and inviting, it was twice as comfortable.

Rukia leaned her head back and took a soft sigh. She supposed it could have been worse. At lease she was familiar with Dr. Aizen. He was a respectable man and a long time family friend. Always polite and comforting, he inspired trust in everyone's minds.

One of the wooden doors suddenly opened, and a tall man in a dark brown suit and white coat walked towards her.

\- Good morning, Ms. Kuchiki. Please excuse the long wait.

Rukia immediately got up and bowed in acknowledgement.

\- Good morning, Dr. Aizen. Everything is quite all right. Your staff was most welcoming.

Aizen let out a warm smile.

\- Thank you for such appreciative words. It is always pleasant to hear that your effort and the one of your team are being noticed. Ms. Kuchiki, I was extremely honored when Byakuya Kuchiki himself called me and told about the circumstances. And while I was quite excited about our session today, I have some unpleasant news for you.

Confusion swept across Rukia's face. She attempted to hide her reaction, but Aizen easily saw through her.

\- I just received a phone call from a colleague of mine. Apparently, a new and revolutionary drug was developed and an emergency conference is being called among the best professionals of the field. Unfortunately I will not be able to keep our appointment since I will be gone for the next two weeks. We can either reschedule, or I can recommend my very qualified colleague who will be more than happy to help you.

With mild disappointment, Rukia considered his offer. While she would give anything to use this excuse in order to get out of this harrowing arrangement, she knew that it would further damage her fragile relationship with Byakuya. He would be disappointed in her actions again. So, she decided to take the second offer and get it over with as soon as possible.

\- That is truly unfortunate, Dr. Aizen. However, it would be best if I remain consistent with my appointments. So, I will take your second offer.

Aizen visibly relaxed and let out an apologetic smile.

\- Terrific. Thank you very much for being so understanding. Please allow me to inform him. I will return shortly.

He gracefully walked towards the other wooden door and disappeared behind its frame. For the second time within ten minutes Rukia was left standing all alone in a room that she would rather run away from.

She took a deep sigh and rubbed her temple. The early signs of an incoming headache were materializing. She somehow felt uneasy. Ten minutes ago she knew where she stood. She hated her situation, but she was prepared for it.

Dr. Aizen held her trust and respect. She was as comfortable with her fate as she could be. But then everything changed. All of a sudden, she was supposed to open up to a total stranger and trust him with her innermost thoughts and feelings. Her heart started to race again. The earlier panic attack was returning, and she was oblivious about how to stop it.

She took deep breaths and grabbed the head of the nearby sofa in order to steady herself. It was at that moment that one of the doors opened, and Aizen and his colleague approached her.

If it were even possible, her skin turned paler. Her deep breaths were replaced by short quick ones, and she started to hyperventilate. Her knees turned into mush, and she would have fallen if it weren't for the quick thinking of the person she hoped to see the least. Like a knight in shining armor, Gin Ichimaru grabbed her mid air and held her in his arms.

\- Oops, careful there, Rukia dear. You're lucky you have the good old me to save you.

Rukia was beyond embarrassed. She was utterly mortified. Ready to die and be buried six feet under just to escape the presence of the man who terrified her more than anyone or anything else in the world.

\- Are you all right, Ms. Kuchiki?

Rukia wiggled in Ichimaru's arms in order to get away.

\- I'm all right, Dr. Aizen. I was just a little dehydrated. Thank you, Dr. Ichimaru. You can let me go now. I'm really OK.

Ichimaru's sly grin widened, and instead of putting her down, his embrace tightened even more.

\- I'm not too sure about that, Rukia dear. I think it would be better if I took you to the nurse's station. What do you think, Dr. Aizen?

Rukia's heart increased its pace even more. Her cheeks grew redder, and her palms started to sweat. This was the worst case scenario that could've happened. Losing her footing, being picked up by Ichimaru, and looking sick enough to be taken to the infirmary was the most humiliating experience of her life. If this incident were to reach Byakuya, she couldn't picture how he would react or, even worse, how she would behave in front of him.

Apologies would be useless. How could she possibly apologize for feeling weak? What would she say? "I'm sorry, Nii-sama, for feeling weak?" It sounded redundant. What would be her excuse of feeling weak in the first place? Surely she couldn't convey to Byakuya her absolute hatred toward the silver haired demon that was the devil in her eyes. Byakuya wouldn't appreciate such a blatant attack on his former college classmate.

If apologizing was useless, then maybe she could try playing cool and just inform him about what had happened. But even then her situation would be just as awkward. He would take her calm as a sign of disinterest and disrespect. Regardless of how she chose to handle the issue, he would be displeased, and that was the last thing she wanted him to be. She just wished he could completely forget about her existence and, consequently, avoid being disappointed in her.

Already hearing the doomed bells ringing in her ears, Rukia made one last ditch effort of freeing herself from the snake of a man.

\- I'm really fine, Dr. Ichimaru. You don't need to carry me.

Aizen scanned her with a worried look and with a concerned voice parted his instructions.

\- On the contrary, Ms. Kuchiki. I think it is essential that Dr. Ichimaru escorts you to the hospital clinic. Forgive my bluntness, but you look rather pale.

Rukia couldn't believe her ears. These men were making decisions regarding her health while completely ignoring her wishes. They were talking over her as if discussing an appropriate punishment for a petulant child. That was precisely how she felt: like a child.

All of a sudden, the mental pictures from her orphanage years were back. A teacher scolding her about using street language in class. The headmaster disciplining her for stealing candy. Children making fun of her short statue. It was all back in an instant, and she had to bite her lip in order to block the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

\- See? Even the ever so kind Dr. Aizen agrees with me. It's settled then.

Still holding her in his arms, he walked towards the exit with a casual stride and a wide grin that didn't betray anything but delight.

* * *

The nurse's room looked exactly like one might picture it: white, sterile and lacking any kind of distinct quality that most rooms usually possessed. Industrial in its setup, it was divided into small cubicles each furnished with a twin sized bed and a small nightstand. The walls lacked any decorations and looked as blank as a brand new canvas protected by a plastic covering.

A set of tall cabinets was tightly pushed against one of the walls of the room. Filled with medication and different equipment, the cabinets were permanently locked with keys distributed only among the most qualified of the personnel. One such person, simply referred to as Akon, was busily completing a number of medical forms.

Being the head nurse of _Hueco Mundo_ , he was constantly busy and overworked. There were many issues that needed frequent attention like adjusting the medication of the patients and taking care of the administrative duties of the institution. Such a hectic schedule left little to no room for a personal life, and even though the job was exhausting, Akon was quite content with such a position.

The day being no different than usual, he was preoccupied with the admission forms of two new patients who had just been admitted to the hospital. One of them was a rather famous individual who had cracked under the enormous pressure of her job and was looking for both a place to recover and a safe retreat away from the paparazzi.

Of course such a problem was difficult to manage given the hungry curiosity of the tabloid reporters, but within his domain, Akon had the power of fabricating a fake form for the celebrity and keeping her health as confidential as possible.

Completely consumed with his work, he nearly jumped from his seat when Gin Ichimaru casually entered the infirmary with a petite brunette in his arms.

\- May I help you, Dr. Ichimaru?

Without taking a notice of the man, Ichimaru continued his stride towards the back of the room.

\- No need, Akon. I'll handle this.

And with that, he disappeared behind the curtain that separated one cubicle from another. Nothing left to do, Akon returned to his neglected work.

* * *

Meanwhile in the far right cubicle, Gin carefully put Rukia on the bed and proceeded to unlock the medicine cabinet. The situation was extremely perplexing for Rukia. What was she supposed to say? Would expressing her gratitude allow her to leave this horrid place? Probably not.

He was a very strange individual with the way he looked and talked. Always polite, he gave off an air of cheerfulness and compassion. At least that's what she thought others thought of him. Once she caught two servants gleefully talking and conveying their romantic thoughts about him. They pictured Gin as a dark and mysterious hero ready to sacrifice himself for saving the world.

Somehow Rukia was sure that wasn't the case. He had never been anything but courteous with her, yet every time as soon as she saw him, her body would break into shivers and her lungs would refuse to expand. She would stand in front of him frozen in place, terrified to blink and praying for someone to either approach them or call him over just to break the hypnosis that he would always manage to put upon her. She couldn't explain the reason behind her disdain for him. She just instinctively knew he was bad.

Every time he greeted her by gently grabbing her hand and placing a chaste kiss on top of it in a manner representative of Western tradition. Every time her blood would run cold in her veins as if being corrupted by his essence. He was always so cold. Chilling, really. She could hardly manage a simple greeting.

She had a sneaking suspicion that he was tormenting her with his sharp smiles, sugary-sweet compliments and chaste kisses. She was almost entirely sure that he was aware of her fear of him. She could not reason with her feelings, but alas, that was how she felt.

He returned with an IV pack and a syringe. She quickly set up and with a worried expression and looked into the thin slits that were all that was visible from his eyes.

\- Here, got something for you hon. Some fluids and a mild sedative for the panic attack.

Trepidation bloomed in her chest. She could not afford to be sedated in his presence. She could not lose control while he set there and watched. She needed to get out. Yet even with such turmoil in her heart, she could not stop her voice from shattering.

\- I…I do not wish to be se…sedated, Dr. Ichimaru. In fact, I think it is time for me to leave. My driver is already waiting for me downstairs.

Gin's smile widened for a fraction. He put down the syringe and the IV pack and turned so that he was completely facing her. Rukia's eyes grew wide as she spotted a tiny sliver of red behind his concealing eyelids.

\- If you do not wish to be sedated, I won't, Rukia dear. It will always be your choice, I promise. But you should really take better care of your health. What would Byakuya think if he were to know about your weakness?

Was he blackmailing her? How did he even know about the intricate web that was her relationship with her adoptive brother?

For a moment she did not have a response. Her tongue was heavy in her mouth, almost impossible to move. He was so eerie at that moment, more so than ever. She finally managed to come back to her sense and utter a response.

\- I am sure he would be pleased to hear how his friend saved his sister from a public embarrassment of falling on her behind.

If it were even possible, Gin's smile stretched even more, and he casually ruffled his silver hair.

\- My, my. I never knew you were in need of a savior, Rukia dear.

Without breaking her gaze from his enigmatic face, Rukia slowly got up from the bed. Her flowing summer dress pooled at her ankles and filled the small space with light whistles reminiscent of the wings of flying doves.

\- Aren't we all?

They gazed at each other for a while when he suddenly stepped closer to her, his shoes nearly touching hers. Her need to immediately step back rang loud in her ears, but her determination to face the dragon eventually won and she remained glued to her post. Even so, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

\- How poetic.

Her long eyelashes fluttered like butterflies when he fully opened his veiled eyes, and instead of seeing red, she saw clear and pale cyan. From the proximity, or possibly from his startlingly intimate words, she hastily lowered her gaze, and a rosy blush appeared on her cheeks. His face regained its usual grin, and with a slender finger he lifted her chin and looked into her violet eyes.

\- But, just as you said, you're already doing better. The color has returned to your cheeks.

He let her go and returned the syringe to the pocket of his white coat.

\- You're free to go, Rukia dear. See you on Wednesday?

She quickly grabbed her purse that was on the bed and moved past him.

\- Thank you for your help, Dr. Ichimaru. Yes, I will be back on Wednesday.

\- Bye-bye now.

With great enthusiasm, she left the room and the hospital hoping that some miracle would happen so that she would not have to meet Ichimaru on Wednesday.

* * *

Lights flickered off of various test tubes assembled on the metal table of the laboratory. Numerous computer screens were on showing different data. A small chamber connected to the lab and separated by a bulletproof glass door contained a human shape in a straitjacket. Several cameras within the lab were monitoring and recording the chamber for experiments.

Two figures in white lab coats occupied the space: one inputting data into the computer system, the other going over the results written in the clipboard.

\- Almost done here. Though it got kind of rough in the end, I still consider it a success. Wouldn't you agree, Dr. Aizen?

Aizen took off his thick glasses and lowered the clipboard.

\- I agree. Perhaps next time we can lower the dose a little. Even though, I've got to admit he endured the side effects better than expected.

\- That's our Aaroniero for you. Always ready to cooperate.

Silence enveloped the lab for a while until it was interrupted by Gin's soft humming.

\- I still subscribe to the notion that you're too cheery today.

Gin turned his attention to his colleague and leaned back on his chair.

\- Whatever are you talking about, Sosuke?

A benevolent looking smile appeared on Aizen's face.

\- This couldn't possibly have anything to do with Ms. Kuchiki, could it?

Gin's smile stretched from ear to ear.

\- Of course not. I'm just a happy guy.

Aizen returned to analyzing the newly acquired data from his clipboard.

\- Of course you are.

\- Thanks for turning her over to me. The story about you staying at the conference for two weeks was top notch.

Without looking up, Aizen replied:

\- What are partners in crime for? It still intrigues me what you find in her. She is as mundane as they come. Dull, insignificant and incompetent are the words that perfectly define what she is.

\- I suppose she is. Although, I can see some latent potential in her.

\- One of these days you have to disclose to me your plans about her.

\- I will, but not until I have some fun first.

Aizen took out a timer form his pocket and scribbled down more data.

\- How long do you suppose until he wakes up?

\- Perhaps another hour or so. Don't get distracted, Gin. We still have lots of work to do.

Gin turned towards his monitor and continued typing away.

\- I'm still sharp, just bored.

And just like that, silence fell over the laboratory once more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please don't hesitate to leave a review. Any kind of feedback, especially constructive criticism, is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The obnoxious sound of the alarm clock rang throughout the neatly organized bedroom of Ichigo Kurosaki. With a pained moan, he lazily extended his arm and turned the source of the unwanted disruption off. Squeezing his eyes shut and widely yawning, he pulled aside the unusually patterned blanket that had a white cross embroidered on it. For several minutes he remained in bed, staring at the ceiling with an indifferent expression. Then he checked the clock - 7:34 A.M. Uttering an annoyed grunt, he begrudgingly got out of bed and unhurriedly approached the bathroom. With a heavy heart, he unenthusiastically started his routine. If only it were possible to remain asleep just to avoid facing that ominous day.

* * *

The smell of miso soup and natto saturated the air in the kitchen. Upon entry, Ichigo's nose was bombarded by the delicious aroma of homemade breakfast. His mouth started to water, and a low growl escaped from his stomach. Just as he was about to occupy his place at the table, his younger sister Yuzu quickly entered the kitchen. With an apron tied around her waist, she looked motherly and nurturing.

\- Hey, you're up. I was about to wake you up. Thought you might've forgotten about today.

A deep frown made its way to his face, and he scratched his head.

\- As if I could. Where is everyone anyway?

\- Karin will be down shortly and Dad…well…he told me he can't come with us right now, but he will be there later in the day. He's with a patient.

Ichigo took a bite from his toast and shook his head in disappointment.

\- Typical. That old man is never around for his own family. At least he could've closed the clinic for half of the day.

\- I heard that. It hurts, you know. Your own children, your own flesh and blood questioning you. How am I going to go on after this?

The overly dramatic voice belonged to Isshin Kurosaki, who dressed in a floral patterned shirt and purple trousers, did not inspire much confidence as a professional working in the field of medicine. He flamboyantly ran towards a large poster of a beautiful woman hanging in the middle of the living room and hugged it.

\- Masaki, our son has turned against his family. What should I do?

At such a ridiculous display, Ichigo couldn't control his annoyance, so he took off his shoe and threw it at Isshin.

\- Will you cut that crap? You look like a retarded kid. Can't you act your age once?

The noise had reached the ears of Karin Kurosaki, who with an impassive look made her way down the stairs.

\- You're fighting again? What a family.

She made her way to the kitchen table and started to play with her phone. Soon the table was covered with all kinds of dishes, and Yuzu sat down.

\- Hopefully you'll like the fish. I tried a new recipe. Do you want some, Dad?

Isshin, who had slightly calmed down at this point, took his seat at the head of the table and extended his plate.

\- Please Yuzu. You know how much I like your delectable cooking.

The kitchen fell silent for a while. The only sounds came from the pouring of the hot green tea, the clicking chopsticks and the mild chewing.

\- Wow, this is really good, Yuzu. You should consider opening your own restaurant someday.

Ichigo's compliment was enough to cause a mild blush to appear on Yuzu's cheeks.

\- I don't know about that, but I'm glad you liked it. I'll be sure to pack some for our trip today.

Being the first one to finish her meal, Karin put her chopsticks down and took her plate to the sink.

\- So what time are we leaving?

\- Well I thought we could leave at 8:45. I still need to clean up.

Analyzing Isshin's outfit, Karin questioningly raised her eyebrow.

\- Will you have time to change, Dad? Do you want me to close the clinic?

Ichigo wiped his mouth and roughly got out of his seat.

\- Why would he change? He's not coming with us.

Karin let out a small sigh and shook her shoulders. Not liking the tone of his son, Isshin excitedly got up and with a big smile stretched his arms above his head.

\- Being the responsible adult that I am, I have a job, kids. Gotta go save lives.

With clear exasperation in his voice, Ichigo went to retrieve his shoe from the corner of the room.

\- Spare us. You're not cool enough to save lives. All you do is detox local drunkards for their next booze fix. Responsible my ass.

\- It's still more responsibility than you can handle. You still don't have a job, and you can't score a hot girlfriend. What's up with that, Ichigo?

Ichigo's face turned red from rage and embarrassment. He didn't want to admit, but his father was right. He had graduated from college, yet he was still unemployed. The reason was not because he couldn't find a suitable job. In fact, he was offered a position in a rather prestigious law firm. The problem was deeply rooted in himself. Somehow, deep inside he had a feeling that the life of a lawyer was not what he wanted to do. It was too static, routine, uneventful and mundane.

Even throughout his college career he knew that law wasn't his calling, yet he continued to pursue it with high marks. The worst part was that despite knowing that he wasn't interested in his career choice, he had no idea what actually interested him. He had no other goals to chase. He pictured himself as a mindless drone wandering from here to there without finding a purpose.

With his mind so preoccupied with his future, Ichigo hardly was in a mood for romance, thus, his status as a single male. It wasn't that he didn't want a female companion. On the contrary, he was a family man and wanted to build his own family with a suitable wife and several children. However, his confusion about his future did not allow him to so much as consider a possible mate. He still had to figure out what he wanted to do.

\- Stop making inappropriate comments in front of your daughters! And I don't see how my personal life is any of your business, old man.

Isshin suddenly lit up, performed a pirouette in the middle of the room and ran back to the poster of Masaki Kurosaki.

\- Masaki, our son refuses to marry a hot girl and give us plenty of grandkids! He's so cold!

Ichigo's temper got the best of him, and like a bullet, he was standing in front of Isshin, his fist raised and inches away from Isshin's surprised face.

\- That's it! I'm gonna hit you so hard, you'll spit out your teeth!

As he was about to keep his promise, Yuzu quickly got between them.

\- Please stop fighting. At least not today.

Both men suddenly snapped out of their moment of confrontation as soon as they heard Yuzu's distraught voice and saw her pleading eyes that were ready to release the tears that had already gathered at the corners.

Ichigo clumsily stumbled back and awkwardly stared at his hands trying to avoid looking Yuzu in her eyes.

\- Sorry, didn't mean to upset you. I'll be upstairs. Call me when you're done, all right?

Not waiting for her reply, he hastily retreated to his room, away from everyone. As soon as he closed his door, he sunk on the floor and put his head in his hands. His rage was getting out of control. Isshin wasn't necessarily a conventional parent. Even so, he was still a good father.

After Masaki's death, he was left to deal with the life-changing fallout that was single parenthood. He had to work even harder in order to support his family. Ichigo completely understood the situation. He greatly appreciated his father. The problem was that lately he had turned into an irate tornado, bringing down everything on its path. He was losing his mind in uncertainty.

As the adrenaline cleaned out of his system, the haze covering his mind cleared. Ichigo decided the best course of action would be to apologize to his father for his atrocious behavior. He grabbed his jacket and left the room.

* * *

By the time he got downstairs, Isshin was already busy with a patient in the clinic, so all Ichigo could do was wait until Yuzu finished cleaning up.

The drive to their destination was quiet and reserved. No one had a desire to speak. The earlier cheeriness in Yuzu was replaced with sadness, and she had to try extra hard in order not to break down and cry in the car. Karin's impassiveness was nowhere to be found. Instead her face conveyed feelings of concern. She had an arm draped around Yuzu's shoulders in hopes of comforting her sister.

As for Ichigo, he was deep in thought, hardly paying any attention to the road ahead. Being well trained on the exact turns and stops to the family memorial, his brain was functioning on the auto-pilot.

The car stopped at the parking lot, and Ichigo got out. He opened the door for his sisters who still occupied the back seat. Karin's eyes switched their focus onto Ichigo's face, and she softly nodded informing him about Yuzu's readiness to exit. Ichigo left the door open and went to retrieve their small luggage from the trunk.

His expression softened when his eyes dropped on the twin lunch boxes of his sisters: one blue, the other pink. The colors had already faded away, and yet memories were still as fresh as ever. He clearly remembered the day when he bought them with his mother as celebratory gifts for his sisters for starting elementary school. They had spent an entire afternoon figuring out what to purchase. That was one of the best days of his life, spending an entire day alone with her.

He picked up the lunchboxes and other supplies and closed the trunk. By the time he came by, the twins were already waiting for him outside. Yuzu was more relaxed, and Karin was once again back to her usual self.

The walk or, rather, the climb of thousand stairs was quite pleasant. Gone was the depressed atmosphere of the car. An uplifting conversation about the weather and the final high school year of the twins filled the mild morning air, and Ichigo felt at ease for the first time in a long time.

As they reached the top of the hill and made their way through the small forest path, they arrived at their destination. A granite headstone greeted them, and the name _Masaki Kurosaki_ was the first thing they spotted on it. Inscribed elegantly yet simply, the name meant the world for all of the Kurosaki children.

They quietly stopped in front of it and began to set up for the lunch ceremony. Porcelain plates and cups, utensils and delicious food were placed in front of the gravestone, and everyone sat down to eat. The fourth set of dinnerware was designated for the deceased. Filled with rice, fish and green tea, it represented the favorite dish of Masaki.

The siblings ate, occasionally reminiscing about their cheerful childhoods spent in the company of both of their parents. When finished, they individually approached the gravestone and imparted their deepest wishes, promises and regrets to the spirit believed to still be there.

\- Karin and I are finishing high school, Mom. I so wish you could be here with us. We love you so much.

\- I'm still trying to be strong, Mom. I'm taking care of Yuzu, just like I promised. I miss you so much.

\- Happy Birthday, Mom. It's me. I…I'm so lost. I don't know what to do. I need you so much right now…I would give anything to have you back with us. I hope you're at peace and happy…I'll see you later, Mom.

The trip came to an end, and they were confined to the car yet again. The atmosphere changed back to what it was during the drive: depressing, disheartening and emotionally crippling. Yet another reminder that they had lost the most important person in their lives.

* * *

The colors of the twilight had already set. Making way for the twinkling stars, the last of the purple hues had vanished into the limitless sky. The beautiful symphony of crickets filled the night with a crisp sound.

Isshin Kurosaki, dressed in a black suit and white shirt, lit a cigarette and nonchalantly took a long drag. After caging the smoke in his mouth for several seconds, he slowly released it to the fresh air of the heavily wooded area and looked at the gravestone in front of him. He gently traced the name engraved on the tombstone and released another puff of smoke.

\- How long are you going to hide there? Might as well come out.

No sooner did he finish his sentence, when a man dressed in white came out of the shadows cast by the majestic trees. Both hands in his pockets and cigarette sticking out of his lips, he covered the distance to the gravestone with large yet graceful strides.

\- Whoever told you I was hiding? I was simply giving you privacy with her.

Isshin held the cigarette between two fingers and let out a cocky smile.

\- Yeah, right. Admit it, pal. I saw right through you.

The man, who was already standing next to Isshin, loosened his tie which had a pattern of crosses on it, and took a drag from the dangling cigarette held between his lips.

\- What a childish notion. I see intelligence is still a missing quality in you. Can't say I'm surprised though.

\- And I see sense of humor is missing from you. You're as stuck up as always, Ishida.

\- At least I'm better dressed and have a more responsible son.

\- What the hell are you talking about? Everyone loves my style. As for Ichigo, he…wait! How do you know whether he's responsible or not?

\- I have my sources.

\- Creepy bastard. Did you hire someone to tail him?

\- Hardly. As if I'd stoop so low.

Isshin grunted under his nose and lit another cigarette.

\- He's not irresponsible. He's just confused. Trying to find his path and all. I think he still misses her very much.

\- I can picture that, after all, she was a big part of his life.

\- Doesn't Uryu miss Kanae too?

\- I wouldn't know. I imagine he does, to some extent.

\- Trouble in paradise?

\- We're not exactly close. And you know how reserved Uryu is. It can't be helped.

Isshin deeply exhaled and looked at the starlit sky.

\- They're troublesome, aren't they?

\- Too troublesome. You birth them, feed them, clothe them, pay for their education, and they are still ungrateful.

\- Maybe it's because we're bad fathers? Ever thought of that?

\- No, and not planning to.

\- Somehow I didn't expect a different answer.

Both friends smiled and spent the rest of the time in silence, alone with their thoughts. The crickets kept singing.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for the belated update. I'm still trying to figure out the best update schedule that would synchronize with my school and work.

This chapter might seem boring because nothing happens, but I'm trying to introduce the characters and provide backstories for them. This story is going to be a long one.

This is my first fanfiction (actually the first story I've written), so please leave reviews and constructive criticism in order to help me improve.

Thank you, and I hope you like it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The yellow cab stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse that had seen better days in its past. Its roof was nearly gone, and the majority of the windows were broken.

Nanao, dressed in a plaid dress and a pair of sunglasses, got out and payed the driver. The money was quickly taken, and the worried expression on the driver's face was replaced with concentration when the car screeched to a hasty departure as soon as she shut its door.

For a second she surveyed the decrepit building and matched its address with the one scribbled on the small piece of paper held in her hand. Then she walked towards the entrance and carefully opened its main door.

The sharp sound of the metal door opening bounced off the walls of the warehouse. Nanao made a tentative step forwards as she surveyed her surroundings. The floor was nonexistent, and the dusty ground was all that was available to walk on. Large steel containers were placed inside the warehouse looking like tall hedges outlining a maze. A weak yet distinct smell of industrial cleaners was floating in the air.

She slowly walked around one of the containers and turned the corner, looking lost and unsure. She immediately stopped when she spotted two men sitting on a shipping crate.

\- Hey, check out the hottie over there.

One of them jumped down and made his way over to her. Her attention momentarily fell on his shiny bald head.

\- What do you know? I guess I'm really lucky today.

He stretched his neck from side to side and wiggled his eyebrows.

\- How about we get better acquainted, baby?

Nanao furrowed her brows, fixed her glasses and was about to speak up when another voice rang thought the warehouse.

\- Would you listen to yourself? You're so uncultured, Ikkaku. Please excuse my friend, Miss. He might seem like a savage, but he doesn't mean bad. Do you need any help?

Nanao was ready to answer the second man who looked rather out of place in the ghetto warehouse, when she was interrupted for the second time in the past ten seconds.

\- Why don't you mind your own business, Yumichika? I don't remember asking for your help with handling a woman.

Witnessing the conflicting exchange between the two, Nanao stepped forward and interrupted them with a confidently unwavering voice.

\- I'm here to see Shuhei. Is he around?

Ikkaku's attention quickly shifted from Yumichika to Nanao, and a wide grin replaced his annoyed frown.

\- Feisty! I like it!

Without losing her cool, Nanao pressed on the matter.

\- Is he here or not?

Her confidence cracked his resolve. Ikkaku didn't expect her to be so fearless. She was definitely not fun to tease. He considered his options for several seconds and made a decision not to get involved with a friend's girl. He scoffed and with a loud voice announced her presence.

\- Hisagi! Your babe's here!

He jumped back up on the crate and resumed his conversation with Yumichika. Nanao was left standing alone. In fact, she was mildly surprised that the bald man let her off the hook so easily. She had an impression he would be much harder to shake off.

Suddenly another man appeared from around the corner. He had jet black spiky hair and an unusual tattoo on his upper left cheek. As soon as he spotted Nanao, his face lit up. He ran to her, tightly embraced her and lifted her off the ground.

\- Hey babe. What are you doing here? Not that I'm upset or anything…

Such a public show of affection made Nanao very uncomfortable. She was a very private person and advertising her life in front of strangers was unacceptable to her. Even so, she was elated to see him.

\- Not here, Shuhei. Can we talk in private?

Shuhei let her down, but he did not release her hand. He quickly moved past the crates while pulling her with him.

\- Come on. I have a place we can talk.

Nanao could barely keep up with his large strides. With her handbag tightly clutched in one hand and the edges of her plaid skirt ruffling from the friction with the passing air, she was nearly running after him.

They quickly reached an area that had three shipping containers closely arranged next to each other. One of the containers had its door opened. Shuhei moved past it and escorted her inside. While it was cramped with a number of wooden crates labeled as "fragile" and assembled on top of each other, the container still had some room for movement.

Shuhei partially closed the metal door of the container allowing only a little bit of light to enter it, and he quickly grabbed Nanao by her waist.

\- I'm so glad you're here. I missed you.

His quickly uttered words were followed by passionate kisses. Nanao allowed herself to relax in his arms and ardently returned his affections. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.

\- I missed you too. So very much.

He palmed her rear and lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. Nanao understood his intention and pushed his midsection closer to hers with her leg. As soon as they touched, she felt his eagerness hard and ready for the next step. A jolt of excitement passed through her spine and her moan resonated throughout the container.

Hearing her passionate vocalization, Shuhei could not control his desire any longer. He swiftly grabbed her from her butt and sat her down on the nearest crate. Such a quick action surprised Nanao and, for a moment, the haze fogging her mind receded.

\- Shuhei, someone might see us. We should go to a more appropriate place.

She attempted to jump off of the crate, but Shuhei caught her and continued to shower her with kisses.

\- It's OK. My crew knows not to bother me when I'm not alone.

Upon hearing his answer, Nanao pushed him away and climbed down from the crate with full intention of interrogating him about possible adultery.

\- And how often are you not alone? As far as I know, this is my first visit here.

Shuhei groaned in frustration and tried to embrace her again.

\- You know what I mean, babe. You're the only one, I swear. Fuck! I haven't seen you in more than a week. Can't you tell how eager I am?

His response quenched her suspicions and in a second she was back in his arms passionately engaging him again.

\- I don't know what I'll do if you cheat.

With his fervor back to where it was a minute ago, he could hardly think about anything other than having her at that moment.

\- You know I won't.

Hearing the resolve in his tone, Nanao once again closed her eyes and fully embraced him. Trying to feel his hot flesh under her palms, she took a second to leave his lips and lifted his T-shirt over his head. He took it off and pressed her closer. Her wandering fingers on his back fueled his passion even more. He roughly crushed her to his hard body and started to grind his hips to her core.

She threw her head back and let out a loud moan. Even through the layers of their clothing, she could feel his heat and hardness.

\- Please, give me more.

Not waiting for her to ask him the second time, Shuhei quickly unzipped his pants. The sound made her even more zealous with anticipation of connecting with her lover.

She sturdily held on to his broad shoulders, moved back and pulled him with her. As her back touched the crate, she hopped up and trapped his waist between her long legs.

He sat her on the crate, pushed her skirt up to her stomach and moved her underwear to the side. Ready for his intrusion, she kissed him longingly. With one thrust, he was in.

Time stopped for several seconds, and with it, so did they. She was full. He was at peace.

Then the peace was shattered when he settled into a fast rhythm and worked on pushing both of them toward the pleasurable oblivion.

Her moans mixed with his groans, and they moved in unison to completion. She was the first one to reach her peak, and by milking him dry, she pushed him to follow. She fell back on the crate. He fell on top of her, too weak to move a muscle. They remained confined to the same position for minutes until their pants turned into deep breaths.

\- Can't believe you depraved me of this for more than a week.

Her fingers were playing with his hair and massaging his scalp.

\- I know, but I had to.

\- Are you done now?

\- Not completely, but for the time being, yes.

\- How much longer do you have?

\- Four more semesters or roughly two years.

\- Fuck, that's long.

Minutes went by, peacefully spent in silence. Eventually Hisagi got up and zipped back his pants. He grabbed his discarded T-shirt and put it on. Nanao slowly got up and pulled down her dress. She took out her small make-up mirror, fixed her hair and reapplied her lip gloss.

\- I was actually here for business.

Hisagi looked at her with a surprised expression.

\- Ouch. And here I thought you just missed my touch.

\- Stop it, Shuhei. This is really serious.

He dropped his teasing and focused his full attention on her.

\- What's wrong? Did something happen?

Nanao took out a photograph from her purse and handed it to him.

\- Well…Lisa just kicked uncle Shunsui out. I think this time it's for real. She has lost her mind. She thinks he's cheating on her, and I don't know what she'll do in her distressed state.

Shuhei took the picture. After glancing over it for a second, he shifted his gaze to Nanao's face.

\- So? These are your folks, right? They fight all the time. Big deal.

\- Well, I was hoping you could follow him for a while. Figure out where he goes. Whom he meets.

\- Seriously, Nanao?

\- This is important. I want to make sure he's safe. Please.

Hisagi took a deep breath and scratched his head.

\- Fine, I'll do it. But I don't need this. I've seen him already, remember?

A sly smile appeared on Nanao's face.

\- Of course I do. You were hiding behind a telephone pole.

Hisagi frowned and leaned on the crate Nanao was sitting on.

\- Would you've wanted me to meet him, then? "Hello, sir. My name is Shuhei Hisagi. I'm a member of the Zaraki gang. In my free time, I like boning your niece. Nice to meet you."

Nanao nearly fell off the crate from laughter.

\- That's so funny!

\- You say that now, but we both know it would've been a fucked up situation.

\- I know, but still, it would've been awesome to see his face.

Shuhei raised an eyebrow.

\- Well, if you're that curious, I can still tell him.

Nanao leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

\- You're so bad.

\- Isn't that what turns you on?

\- You know it too well.

Shuhei connected his lips with hers.

\- Second round?

She melted into the kiss and pulled him closer.

\- A-ha. I still have time.

They proceeded to repeat their early activities. The passion and fervor were still predominant in every touch and every move. The symphony of their desire spread throughout the area, and the heat radiating from their bodies made droplets of sweat roll down their limbs and backs, mingling with each other and turning into one. Muscles constricting and lungs overworking, their copulation was about love, trust and desire.

Soon it came to an end, like everything in the universe. They lay down on the crate, both spent and boneless. Still panting, Shuhei looked at Nanao.

\- You still haven't told me why I need the photo.

Nanao nuzzled her face into the juncture of his neck and wrapped her arm around his waist.

\- I figured, you might need help from your friends. They haven't seen uncle Shunsui.

\- You think I need help tailing someone?

\- He is extremely sly. Just in case, keep the photo with you, all right?

\- Whatever you say, babe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Regardless of how much she had hoped for a miracle to happen, it didn't, and she had no choice but to return to the place that haunted her dreams ever since she first stepped her foot on its stone floor. She slowly opened the door of the black limousine and turned towards the chauffeur.

\- Sentaro, I'll be finished in an hour. Please pick me up then.

Sensing the hesitation in her voice, Sentaro considered saying something to comfort and uplift her but quickly decided against it. He was just her driver, not her friend. Utmost professionalism was required when in the presence of his masters. While strict, the Kuchiki's were fair, and his salary was more than adequate. He did not want to risk his job and the future of his newly formed family. Even so, more often than not, he would catch himself thinking about the wellbeing of his young mistress. She was deeply unhappy, and as far as Sentaro could tell, she was getting worse with each passing day. So, a soft yet clear reply was all that he mastered.

\- Yes, Ms. Kuchiki.

Rukia got out of the car and walked towards the double doors of the clinic. The limo sped away, and the sound of rubber crushing against asphalt was soon replaced with the eerie whistling of the wind. She tightly wrapped her cardigan around herself and looked upwards at the demonic gargoyles hanging from the sides of the strange building.

For several seconds she stood still, mesmerized by some type of an unseen force. Her eyes glued to the statues, her ears caught an ambient sound coming out of the maws of the beasts. A chill ran down her spine, and her hands started to shake. She abruptly peeled her eyes off of the statues, their trance seemingly broken.

Moving as fast as she could without looking like a scared rabbit running for its life, she got inside. The interior was still the same: ugly, rotten and unwelcoming. She quietly greeted Rin and climbed the stairs to the office of her tormentor.

Momo looked as busy as the previous time they met. Talking on the phone about a possible appointment and organizing documents at hand, she gave off a picture of the ideal secretary: diligent and multi-tasking. Rukia sat down on the sofa and waited patiently for her cue to enter the slaughterhouse. After several minutes of naming dates and times and agreeing on a suitable option, Momo finally put down the phone and hurriedly approached Rukia.

\- I'm so sorry for the wait, Ms. Kuchiki. Things are a little bit hectic here. Dr. Aizen is still not back from his conference, and I'm left to take care of all of the paperwork.

Rukia got up from her comfortable seat and attempted to calm Momo, who looked like she could pass out any moment from overworking.

\- It's quite all right, Ms. Hinamori. I don't mind the wait.

\- I'll inform Dr. Ichimaru right away.

Rukia desperately wanted to stop Momo from entering Ichimaru's office. Her heart was already beating as fast as it could without jumping out of her chest. She leaned against the sofa and put her palm on her breast. Ta-dum, ta-dum, ta-dum, ta-dum. The rhythm was so palpable, she could almost gather it in her fist and squeeze it hard.

Momo's cheerful voice broke her concentration.

\- You may enter, Ms. Kuchiki. Dr. Ichimaru is expecting you.

Rukia grabbed her purse that was still lying on the colorful cushion and slowly made her way to the torture chamber. She stopped in front of Momo, and the corners of her lips turned upright ever so slightly.

\- Thank you.

Momo didn't make anything of it other than common courtesy, yet the vocal fluctuations hiding behind those simple words were pleading for help.

Rukia turned her attention to the chestnut door that was only partially opened. She placed her shaking fingers on its side and pushed it open. What she saw next froze her in her steps.

Gin Ichimaru was leaning against his desk, arms crossed and the eerie grin in place. He looked so very ready and eager. Like a scientist ready for the dissection of a previously unknown specimen. Or a treasure hunter finding a sunken ship in the depths of the ocean filled with gold and various gems. Or an archeologist unearthing an ancient relic holding the answers to the age-old questions about the past. He was confident and intimidating. She was nothing more than a moth trapped in the sticky web of a predatory spider, waiting to inject her with its potent venom.

The door softly closed behind her, sealing her off from the rest of the world, trapping her with him.

\- Good morning. How are you doing today, Rukia dear?

She forced herself to breathe. Clenching her hands behind her back, she looked at his face and quietly answered.

\- Good morning, Dr. Ichimaru. I am well.

Although he knew about the effect he had on her, Gin was expecting a bit more confidence or, perhaps, a bit more openness from her. After all, the therapy was designed for her to convey her thoughts and emotions to him.

Rukia was, however, completely closed; locked away in a dungeon, the road to which was completely forgotten. Nonetheless, he was determined to find that road and release her from her imprisonment. Because of course, Rukia was always in search of a knight in shining armor.

He casually gestured towards the burgundy colored armchair located in the center of his office and took a seat on the one placed right in front of it. Rukia quickly surveyed the room. Nothing unusual. A bookshelf here. A desk there. A plush carpet spread wide. A heavy set of curtains framing the large window. A tall plant in the corner. A pair of armchairs facing each other. And he, occupying one of them and looking supremely entertained.

She slowly approached the burgundy chair and sat down. Sitting so close to him pushed her already fast beating heart into hyperdrive, and soon she was sweating.

Gin could clearly notice her discomfort yet he decided to pretend that it was not a big deal. This was their game, or more like his fun. He chased her, and she tried not to pass out due to stress. Enjoyment indeed. He crossed his legs and took out a notepad and a pen. Turning the page and clicking it to readiness he looked at her.

\- Welcome to your first session, Rukia dear. I hope you'll trust me because I'll be doing my best to help relieve your worries, nightmares and your overall stress.

Not knowing how to answer, Rukia mildly nodded and focused her gaze on a particularly interesting pattern on the carpet.

\- Let us begin. When would you say your nightmares first started?

The question snapped her into a different state of mind. Her body became more rigid than it already was. She didn't expect him to start so roughly. She hoped he would go slowly and gently. No poking where it hurt the most. Rather, gliding around the wound. Circling it and giving it a chance to heal on its own.

His invasion was counter-productive. It returned her back in time and filled her with fear, contempt and self-loathing. For months she was trying to cope with those feelings. In a sense, she had already made a tiny progress. Her mind wasn't wandering to that horrifying night as frequently as it used to. She was able to control her emotions more effectively. She was more successful with keeping up the appearances. With one question, he managed to undo all of her progress. She was back to where she had started.

With shivering fingers, she clutched her bag hard turning her knuckles white. Her voice, so close to breaking down into a miserable sob, quietly made its way to his sharp ears.

\- They…they started right after the…

She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. She didn't want to confirm the cruel reality that was ever so present. Somehow the unreasonable side of her that was still stunned from the unexpected impact of the passing of the Shiba heir did not want to be grounded in reality. Her psyche was still expecting Kaien to jump at her from the next corner and laugh at her childish fears.

Rukia's attempts at looking strong and in full control of herself crumbled like sand dunes. Round crystal tears rolled down her cheeks and left hot and sticky trails behind them. Gin knew she lost. In fact, he was sure about his victory even a week before when she clumsily lost her footing, and he had to play the role of her gallant savior.

Nonetheless, he had to keep playing even if it was just play-pretense. He instantly assumed the role of a concerned friend and handed her a tissue.

\- Oh, poor dear. I'm sorry for being so straightforward so early on. I never thought you were in such a delicate condition. I merely assumed Byakuya was overreacting. After all, he panics greatly when someone dear to him becomes ill. My sincerest apologies, Rukia dear. Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?

Rukia gingerly took the tissue and wiped her tears. Crying in front of him was the last thing she wanted to do. Showing him weakness was a death wish. She was sure he would find a way to use it against her. Recollecting her dignity (or what was left of it), she managed to answer his request.

\- Everything is all right, Dr. Ichimaru. We can continue.

Ichimaru cracked his infamous grin and sat back in his armchair.

\- Wonderful. Now that I think about it, I've never heard about your childhood. We never got a chance to chat about it. How about we start from there? Why don't you tell me where you grew up?

The sudden shift in his tone came off as a surprise. Still, she wasn't too surprised. This man was a mystery, an enigma. Her instincts were telling her that nothing about him was genuine. To her, he was always wearing a mask; a different one for each occasion or possibly each conversation.

He was seamlessly melting into his surroundings, becoming invisible. One with the crowd, yet so utterly different. She knew his intentions were vile, but she didn't understand what that "vile" constituted. She was sure he would use her childhood to torment her. Nevertheless, she couldn't be weak and ask him for a change of topic. She would fight him head to head.

\- I don't know where to start.

\- How about you start from the beginning?

She took a deep breath and looked straight on, being careful as to not cross her gaze with his.

\- I don't know where I was born. I never met my parents. Just like so many others, I was abandoned. I grew up on the outskirts of Kyoto. I was about nine or ten when I was sent to the orphanage #78. In the streets, it went by the name "Howling Dog." There were always stray dogs within the vicinity of the building: hungry, scary, looking for food. The rest of the time I spent there until I was adopted into the Kuchiki clan.

\- Fascinating. How was life in the district of Wandering Souls?

Rukia swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and shifted her gaze towards the heavy curtains.

\- I don't quite remember. I was a child. It was a life I suppose. Like any life could be.

Gin shifted in his seat and scribbled down something on the notepad.

\- Do you remember any particular instances from those years?

Rukia nervously cleared her throat and started to fidget with the buckle on her purse.

\- As I've already said, I was only a child. I do not possess such memories.

Gin nodded and continued his note-taking.

\- Did you have any friends when growing up?

Rukia immediately seized the fidgeting and stayed frozen for several seconds. Gin's grin widened ever so slightly although she couldn't see it from her position. Head bowed, she almost looked like a child who was being scolded for misbehaving.

\- I did.

\- Do you want to elaborate?

\- I…well…

She suddenly lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes that were still pressed into thin lines.

\- Is this really relevant to my… difficulties, Dr. Ichimaru?

Gin was slightly surprised by her little outburst. He could've sworn she looked completely defenseless only a minute ago.

\- We don't have to do any of this if you don't want to, Rukia dear. It will always be your choice. But seeing as how worried Byakuya is, I think it would only be considerate of us to indulge him for a little while, wouldn't you say?

Hearing Byakuya's name was enough to trigger her obedient nature, and she collected her thoughts before resuming her story.

\- I had several friends. For a while it was really fun running through the streets, causing mayhem and just goofing off. They were fun. We were a family. Then they died. And that was that.

She took a breath and shifted in her seat.

\- All of them?

\- Well… Renji survived. He was also taken to the orphanage. We grew up together, but he was slightly older. He left the orphanage when he turned eighteen.

Without lifting his eyes off of the paper, Gin continued his evaluation.

\- Are you still friends?

The deafening scribble of his pen rang loudly in her ears. All of a sudden the sounds around her turned quieter and quieter. The only noise resonating in her ears was the ruckus made by his pen and her own beating heart.

His question woke long-forgotten feelings in her. Were they still friends? She hadn't pondered that question for years. Renji and the rest of her childhood were pushed into the farthest corners of her mind. She didn't like dwelling on her past. Years ago she had decided to lock the chapter pertaining to her young upbringing away and safeguard the key.

The new Rukia was born among the Kuchiki educators who melded her into the perfect model of class, sophistication and elevated humility. What was locked was supposed to stay unopened for all eternity. Yet he was poking the old scar and making it bleed.

She scrambled for words not knowing whether to lie or be truthful.

\- I…I don't know. I haven't seen him in a long time.

The room fell silent for several minutes. She sat in her chair rigidly like on needles. Counting the seconds, she was staring at the clock. One…two…three…It appeared as though the seconds weren't passing soon enough. Instead of hearing the steady and crispy sounds of the mechanical gears, she was seeing spoonfuls of honey dripping from the little arrows and slowly gliding them down with great leisure. The entire experience felt surreal.

Gin, on the other hand, was as cheerful as ever. Without losing an inch from his devilish smile, he was diligently writing down his observations and analyses. When he was finally satisfied with his documented evidence, he lifted his head up and looked at Rukia, who looked positively unsure and uncomfortable.

\- Would you like to reclaim your friendship?

Yet another question she didn't have an answer to. Would she? Was she even the same person she was before? Would Renji recognize her after so many years? Would he approve of who she had become? And most importantly, would he still care about her like he used to? She didn't know, and she was scared to find out.

She couldn't control reality. At least in her memories, she could always picture Renji as a kind and loveable friend.

\- I don't have an answer to that question.

Gin got up from his seat and approached his desk. He poured water into two glasses and handed one to Rukia.

\- And why is that, Rukia dear?

Rukia took the glass and cradled it between her palms.

\- It's been so long. I don't know where he is. I'm not sure whether I'm still the same person. It's very complicated.

Gin occupied his seat and gulped down his drink.

\- Are you sure that's all? Because I can tell that's not it. In my opinion, you are afraid of his rejection. If he rejects you, it would make you feel like you're losing what good you've had in your younger years, wouldn't it?

Rukia's chest suddenly constricted and squeezed her heart into a small ball of flaming needles, poking and burning her insides. He was right. He could see right through her, and that notion terrified and angered her at the same time. She put the water glass down on the adjacent end table and looked at him with fiery eyes.

\- With all due respect, Dr. Ichimaru, I don't think your analysis is accurate. It's unsubstantiated and has no element of truth in it. I stand by my previous statement.

Her fierce disposition immensely delighted him. For the first time during their hour together she was displaying something other than the Kuchiki standards. She was instinctively negating the Kuchiki influence and turning back to her original self: a free street rat with no inhibitions.

Her fire ignited his loins, and their tingling tempted him to roughly take her delicate neck in a vice grip and feel the warm blood flowing inside. That image alone was getting him worked up. His predatory instincts were whispering in his ears to control her, to crush her, to break her, to make her bleed.

But he was no amateur. Though he cherished his instincts, he also knew when to keep them in chains. She was still too restrained and too proper. Her little outburst was nothing more than a momentary lapse of reason. Her demon was not ready to play yet. He could wait for it to awaken.

So all he did was to widen his smile and look even more confident.

\- Would you like to see him again?

In an instant her ire was gone, replaced by confusion and loss. She was so very perplexed about his question and her own feelings. She knew she didn't want to open the can of worms, but she missed Renji dearly. She slumped back into her armchair, looking completely deflated.

\- No, I would not.

Gin nonchalantly returned to his note-taking.

\- Well, if that is how you feel, it can't be wrong, can it?

He looked deeply into her eyes, and it was then she knew: he knew. She didn't manage to trick him. He knew exactly how she felt. He had her figured out. At that realization, her blood turned icy in her veins. It became painful to breathe. The hair all over her body turned into sharp needles, electrified by the anticipation of imminent danger.

Sitting in that chair, she was finally able to fully comprehend the atrocious situation she was in; she was in the belly of the beast, and there was no escape.

Suddenly the clock buzzed signifying the end of the session.

\- Will you look at that? It seems our time is up. Time truly flies by when you're having fun.

Rukia grabbed her purse and got up. So did he.

\- Don't forget about our next appointment, Rukia dear. I'll see you then. Bye-bye now.

She quietly uttered a farewell and bolted out of his office. Not sparing a glance at Momo, she hurriedly left the building and got into the black limousine.

\- Home.

The driver nodded, and the car quickly left the premises of Hueco Mundo. Already experiencing a panic attack, all she could think about was the relative safety of her room.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Welcome back to my story. I apologize for the late update. School and work have been especially hectic lately, but it's getting more manageable. So the updates will not take so long.

I have figured out a schedule working for me. I will update on weekends.

Also, as a side note, this chapter was the hardest one to write. I tried keeping it close to how real therapy happens. But at the same time, there is the strange relationship between Rukia and Gin. I think in such a situation, Gin will be tempted to use his skills to torment and confuse her even more. I tried to accomplish that.

Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't hesitate to leave a review. I am still new to this, so constructive criticism will definitely be appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the traumatic experience in Ichimaru's office, Rukia spent two days entirely confined to her room. She simply could not gather her courage to leave its safety. The questions raised by Ichimaru were real, and they came crashing down on her as soon as they were spoken. She couldn't get them out of her head. The memories of her past were constantly bombarding her mind and pulling at her heartstrings. She was lost in both painful reminders of past events and bittersweet nostalgia that symbolized how much she missed certain aspects of her past.

One face was more dominant than anything else. A face of sharp features, it possessed a strong jaw, small blazing eyes, and unusual eyebrows. Renji was the bright lighthouse in the sea of pain. He was her anchor in her memories. He was always there to protect and comfort her. And now he was gone; nowhere to be seen in her pampered life.

Rukia took another tissue from the nightstand and cleared her nose. With red puffy eyes, she looked everything but aristocratic. Her room was a mess with crumpled tissues thrown around and her bed unmade. She hadn't eaten anything in two days. She vaguely realized that her unusual behavior would have been reported to Byakuya yet she couldn't bring herself to worry about that. She was too tired and too bitter.

A soft knock pulled her out of her memory lane. Throwing a quick glance at the door, Rukia grabbed a new tissue and wiped her tears.

\- I do not wish to be disturbed.

The gentle voice of the old cook answered her back.

\- Ms. Kuchiki, you haven't eaten anything in two days. I have prepared a special dish for you.

Rukia put on her robe and carefully opened the bedroom door. The hopeful expression on the cook's face was endearing, but Rukia's appetite was nonexistent.

\- Thank you for the kind gesture, Mrs. Ito, but I am not hungry. Please take it back and inform the rest of the staff not to disturb me.

The old cook's smile turned into a frown. Nonetheless, she bowed respectfully and retreated back to the kitchen. Rukia closed the door and without taking off the robe crushed into her bed. She remained steady for several moments then suddenly got up. She rummaged through her wardrobe and found a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Quickly putting them on, she grabbed her purse and left her room. Perhaps Ichimaru's idea wasn't half bad.

* * *

The walls of the building were still the same, though, upon closer inspection, they looked even more decrepit.

Rukia slowly got out of the cab and walked towards the entrance. Memories flooded her mind. Each stone, each brick held a story behind it. The entire complex was a collection of stories, mostly sad ones.

She entered and approached the desk at the far left corner of the lobby. An old man with a noticeable bald spot on his head was filling in some paperwork. Rukia instantly recognized him although she was sure he had no idea who she was. He was the doorman who was stationed there to document everyone who entered and left.

She still remembered his nasty personality. Vicious and angry, he was always yelling at her and other children for the smallest of reasons. Now he looked more absent than angry. Perhaps the years had finally gotten to him. She quickly approached his desk.

\- Administration and records.

Without so much as looking at her, he passed her a large book reserved for signing the names of the visitors. She scribbled down a fake name and moved past him. She knew exactly where everything was; no need to ask for directions.

After crossing the dark corridor lined with a dirty carpet, she reached the annex. A long counter with a tall glass divider on top, it served as the workspace of the bureaucrats of the establishment. She approached window #1 and patiently waited for a representative.

The place was empty. Dead. Lifeless. Emotionally draining. To pass the time, she looked around. Dirty windows and empty wooden chairs greeted her. Seeing as no one had noticed her arrival, Rukia furrowed her brows in annoyance.

\- Hello? Excuse me?

No reaction. She was all alone. She looked around hoping to find something loud enough to catch someone's attention. Standing in front of the counter, she got up on her tiptoes and surveyed the inside of the office with more precision. She spotted a rusty table bell and roughly rang the button.

She kept ringing it until a young woman quickly came out from the back room. She looked quite angry and messy, a napkin still wrapped around her neck. She took it off, wiped her lips and approached the window.

\- What? What is it?

Taken back by such an aggressive response, Rukia took a defensive stance.

\- I am here to inquire about a person who lived here several years ago.

Without dropping her unwelcoming demeanor, the woman roughly took a hold of the table bell and put it away, out of any visitor's reach.

\- I can't help you with that. It's confidential.

Surprised by such a blatant lie, Rukia pressed on.

\- You must not be too familiar with the law. I have a right to find out about this matter. You cannot withhold information from the public.

The rude worker became even angrier and pointed a finger at Rukia.

\- You cannot come here and threaten me for doing my job, you hear? If you don't leave, I'm going to call the security.

At that moment, a young man with brown hair and unusual hair accessories hanging for his bangs entered the office from the back door. He was carrying a number of thick binders. Upon reaching the counter, he dropped them in front of the angry woman.

\- Sorry for finishing these so late.

As soon as the woman spotted the binders, her voice got even louder, resembling a shrieking howl.

\- How many times did I tell you not to drop them here? Take them to the back and organize them!

The poor guy looked beyond terrified of her outburst. He quickly yet clumsily gathered the binders and carefully moved to the door trying not to drop them. He was at the door when he stopped and swiftly turned around. A particular name caught his attention.

\- Look, I don't want any trouble at all. I just want to know whether you have information about Renji Abarai. He lived here ten years ago.

Too lazy to check any records, the woman came up with a story to finish the questioning.

\- We don't have any records from so long ago. Recently we updated our record keeping to a digital system and the records that old were completely shredded. There is nothing I can do. Please leave.

Rukia was ready to interject when she suddenly noticed the young man secretly gesturing for her to meet him outside. Without wasting any more time, she quickly left the annex, feigning displeasure.

As soon as she left the building, she spotted the man from the office coming out from the back door. She quickly approached him, but before she could say anything, he stopped her and pointed towards the lone tree, far removed from curious eyes and ears. They quietly walked towards the old maple tree and stopped under its magnificent foliage.

\- Sorry for the secrecy, but can't have anyone listening in on us. The name's Rikichi. You looking for Renji?

Rukia couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

\- Yes, I am. Is he here?

Rikichi shook his head, crossed his arms and leaned against the bark of the maple tree.

\- He visits sometimes, but he's in Karakura for the most part. Are you a friend of his?

Yet again Rukia didn't know how to answer. She could lie and claim that they were friends, but what would it accomplish? She had been lying to herself ever since she became a noble, and it was starting to affect her mental health. Deciding not to continue the lies, she quietly explained her situation.

\- Well…I was…a long time ago. I haven't seen him in ten years. Not sure where we stand now, but I want to see him again.

Rikichi surveyed her for several moments. She looked sad and lost. Her frame was so delicate that he was almost sure the light breeze that ruffled the leaves of the old maple could lift her off of the ground and carry her away. He could tell she was in turmoil about being there and talking about Renji, but somehow he knew there was no malice in her purple eyes.

\- I can see that you're sincere, but I can't really say too much. He visits occasionally to help out the orphanage, but he doesn't really have a base here.

Rukia was surprised by this sudden revelation. Why was Renji helping out the orphanage and exactly how was he accomplishing it?

\- As I'm sure you know, Renji grew up in this dump. When he turned legal, he left this place for good. I've only recently become a worker here, so I had no idea about what he was doing. I accidentally found out about it. When I first started working here, one day I noticed a guy with red hair and crazy tattoos talking to several of the kids. I figured he was some kind of a psycho looking to hurt them. I confronted him, but he explained to me what really was happening.

Rikichi took a deep breath, took out a cigarette and lit it up. He extended the pack towards her, but seeing her unfavorable response, he shoved it back into his pocket.

\- He is a special guy, you know. Growing up in this shithole didn't kill his humanity. He is a very kind person. He buys toys and clothes for kids, gives me money to buy better food and everything else they might need. After they turn eighteen, he takes them under his wing and gets them jobs. We became really good friends. This place keeps getting worse and worse though.

Genuinely curious about his explanation, Rukia carefully asked him about the orphanage.

\- What do you mean when you say it's getting worse?

Rikichi blew out a puff of smoke and scratched his head.

\- They keep cutting the funding each year. Even the few private donors that we have are leaving now. Fewer and fewer kids get here, and more of them end up in the streets. So, more of them grow up in danger. The streets aren't safe here for anyone, especially the kids. I'm not saying the orphanage is the best place for them, but at least it's a roof over their heads. What he does really saves these kids.

Rukia was speechless. She knew exactly what he was talking about; after all, she grew up in the streets even though she didn't look like it. She had experienced the cruelty of the streets first hand, and his words effectively hit their target inside her heart. The pain of the streets was still the same. Nothing had changed. Children were still suffering and regardless how much she had tried blocking it, it was still there, very much present.

She was embarrassed by her indifference. Here she was lounging on the posh beds made of the finest silks, and Renji was the one giving back to others. She had truly turned into a haughty noble. Yet Renji…he was really something else entirely.

\- Do you know what he does for work?

Rikichi shifted his eyes to the half-smoked cigarette held between two fingers and flicked its rear, dropping the ash on the ground.

\- You should ask him yourself.

\- Can you tell me where he is?

He took a short drag and dropped the cigarette. Crushing it under his shoe, he made sure to extinguish all traces of fire from the joint.

\- I don't know exactly where he lives, but try the abandoned Matsukura Hospital, the Old Karakura train station or the remains of the Sukari Building. That's where I usually find him when I'm in town. Good luck.

With that, he moved past her returned to work. For several minutes Rukia stood under the maple tree, contemplating the next course of action. She finally had a lead in her investigation about his whereabouts, but was she ready to proceed? Was she really prepared to see him again? She was still unsure about that. With slow yet steady speed, she left the orphanage and looked to catch a cab. The walk to the bullet train station would be otherwise too long.

* * *

The ride back to Karakura was uneventful and mundane. The only conflict was in her mind. Rukia was going back and forth deciding whether to make a step forward or go back home and simply continue existing. While the prospect of the safety of her room was tempting, she eventually decided to seek out Renji in hopes of settling the plague that was haunting her heart. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen. She knew that reclaiming their friendship wouldn't be easy, given her social status. At the same time, her act of seeking him was a cry for help and companionship.

She was all alone; additionally, with each passing day, she was becoming more and more removed and isolated. Her desperation for warmth and acceptance was too powerful, and it was clear to her that neither the Kuchiki house nor Byakuya was ever going to fill the role of a much-yearned family. Renji was her only family.

Reaching that conclusion, she instructed the driver to take her to the three places mentioned by Rikichi. The Matsukura Hospital and the Old Karakura train station were barren. She took time to search for any sign of red in both of those locations only to return to the waiting cab with a new address.

The final place was the Sukari Building or, more accurately, what was left of it. The car stopped at its doorstep, but Rukia remained seated. This was it. He was either inside, or she had just wasted an entire day chasing after ghostly directions. The driver impatiently turned to look at her. This is the place, Ms. Are you in or out?

Feeling unsure, Rukia quickly took out cash to cover the expense.

\- Thank you. Here you go. If you don't mind, could you wait for me please? I don't think it'll take long.

The driver took the money and scanned it with a knowledgeable look.

\- No problem, just know there'll be an extra charge for the wait time.

Rukia opened the door and stepped out.

\- I don't mind.

She quietly closed the door behind her and walked through the rundown doorway of the old building. With the smell of mold and dust in the air, she had to fight her senses in order not to turn around and leave the place for good. Broken windows, cracked floors and peeled wallpaper greeted her.

Her footsteps clicked every time she moved. Their echo freely traveled through the deserted rooms creating an eerie tension of doom and isolation. She had been walking for several minutes when her ears suddenly caught a sound. A familiar timbre resonated from one of the rooms. She quickened her step and followed it. The voice was getting louder and louder until the once inaudible mumblings turned into a clear collection of words. It was definitely Renji. His smooth baritone was ringing through the long corridor, and Rukia couldn't help but feel excited about the eventual reunion.

She quickened her step and burst into the room where she was sure he was.

\- Freeze!

No sooner did she enter, she heard a loud command that pinned her to her spot. There he was, standing in the middle of the room, holding a cell phone in one hand and a gun in the other. Fear possessed her with lightening speed. At the sight of the gun, adrenaline rushed to her head and loins deafening her in the process. Her purse dropped to the ground, and her knees buckled. She would've fallen to the ground had it not been to the imminent threat to her life.

Meanwhile, the reaction of the person pointing the gun at her was quite similar to hers. Not ten minutes before her interruption, Renji Abarai was getting ready for a future business deal by reviewing all of the known information about his business partners.

He became aware of the unknown presence as soon as it entered the large corridor leading to the numerous rooms. He pretended to be engrossed in his conversation in order to have the advantage of a surprise attack.

The grounds of the building were forbidden to anyone who wasn't granted an access by Renji. Perhaps that was the reason why he was genuinely surprised by the unexpected trespasser. And so, when Rukia jumped from behind the corner into the entry of the room, he was ready to gun her down.

However, at the last moment, he decided to the keep the intruder alive for further questioning. His plans completely faded into oblivion when he saw the one person he thought he'd never see. Fear, shock, and elation bombarded him at the same time, and for a few seconds, he was left standing in the middle of the room with a raised gun and wide open eyes.

\- Ru…kia…

His voice sounded small and unsure, the exact opposite of what it was only a minute ago. The deep roughness of it was gone and with it his confidence.

As his eyes quickly blinked to make sure that it was really she, his hand holding the M1911 lowered and the gun was slowly tucked back in the waist of his pants. After the shock of the first several seconds wore off his diminished confidence gradually started to return.

\- Rukia.

Rukia was standing in the doorway unsure about how to proceed. She was terrified yet relieved that he recognized her. Feeling that her life was no longer at risk, she visibly relaxed yet still remained standing in the same spot.

\- Hi, Renji.

Those two words set his entire world on fire. He hadn't seen her in ten years, and he never expected to see her again. He was not prepared for such a meeting.

Before parting ways with her a decade ago, he had already made peace with the idea of not being part of her life. For a decade, it had worked. After all, he knew everything about her new life and identity. She was a somebody, and he was a nobody. They no longer shared the same world. He couldn't intrude. She finally possessed a family and a luxurious life. He couldn't spoil it for her.

Now she was standing in front of him, and he couldn't master a single thought.

\- What…why…how?

Random words slipped out of his mouth for his mind was racing fast to try to come up with a possible explanation.

She, on the other hand, appeared more in control of her boisterous emotions. With still shaky fingers she tucked the stubborn bang behind her ear, a gesture reserved for the most uncomfortable situations.

\- Aren't you happy to see me?

Her voice was small and insignificant, but somehow it managed to not only reach his ears but also ring loudly. Her innocent question hit him hard like a battering ram, and he immediately regained his composure. He made several steps toward her but stopped before he could reach his target.

\- What are you talking about, Rukia? Of course I am.

His statement, however, failed to convince her.

\- You don't even want to give me a hug.

A simple statement. A simple reaction. Though only half-true, it pointed out the elephant in the room. It wasn't that he didn't want to hug her; on the contrary, he was itching to get his arms around her shoulders and squeeze her hard. After all, she was his closest friend. Even after not being present for the past decade, she was still the one and only incumbent presence in his life.

However, the dynamics of their relationship had changed. They weren't equals anymore, or at least, that's how he felt. Back in the orphanage, they were equals, both stuck in the same horrendous place, fending for themselves and each other. They were equals in the streets as well; always in danger and half hungry.

Now things were different. She was everything he wasn't, and he was everything she shouldn't be. He was smitten with confusion as to how to communicate with her. His dedication to her was just as solid though.

And so when she unexpectedly named the problem, the levees broke, and he knew what he had to do. She brought clarity back into their complicated relationship, and for a moment it didn't matter who they were. Liberated by her truthful words, he rushed to her and gathered her small frame in his powerful arms.

\- Stop talking nonsense, dummy.

His gesture was so sincere that she couldn't hold back her tears. He was back. Renji was back, and it made her happier than she had felt for the longest time. He was solid and tough, exactly like she had remembered him. Memories flooded her mind, and for the first time in her life, she did nothing to stop them.

They remained for a long time. Seconds went by followed by minutes. After quenching the sense of longing in their hearts, they pulled apart.

\- What are you doing here, Rukia?

Rukia knew that eventually the magical moment would come to an end and his question achieved just that.

\- Well…I went to the orphanage to ask about you. They didn't have any records, but I met a man named Rikichi. He told me about what you do for the kids there and how to find you.

Feeling mildly embarrassed by her finding out, he turned around and approached the table on top of which rested a heavy-looking backpack. He quickly tossed a number of small unmarked boxes inside one of its compartments and closed its zipper.

\- Someone had to do something for those kids. Anyway, it's not that big of a deal. I do what I can.

She felt even more embarrassed than before. Standing in front of him and mumbling like a weakling did a number to her already low self-esteem. What excuse did she have for not helping the orphanage? After all, she was the rich one.

\- Don't be modest, Renji. What you do is amazing. Most people don't care or don't think about doing anything. I am just like that. Honestly, it never occurred to me to go back and help. I guess, I was so happy about leaving that place that I completely blocked it out as soon as I stepped outside.

Renji was quietly listening to her explanations while trying to organize the table.

\- But I guess, even if I wanted to help out, I couldn't. You see, I don't really control the finances of the Kuchiki clan. So I really couldn't.

Hearing enough of her irrelevant excuses, he turned to look at her.

\- Rukia, you don't need to explain yourself to me. It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do. People always do what they want. I wanted to help, so I helped. My actions shouldn't put any pressure on you. I don't blame you for anything. I know exactly how bad that place was.

Of course he knew. He grew up there as well. Yet he turned out differently. Trying to negate the sudden foul aura of their interaction, Rukia swiftly changed the subject.

\- So, how have you been, Renji? Did you get married?

Renji couldn't stop a smirk from appearing on his face. It was always their inside joke, him getting married. When they were young, he always went on and on about marrying a pretty girl and having lots of kids. His wish never came true, and that was precisely why the joke was still amusing.

\- Of course I did. Can't you see all the little Renji's running around and causing mayhem?

She couldn't contain her laughter. Envisioning little Renji's was too much.

\- What about you, Rukia? Married a prince yet?

His question had a reddening effect on her cheeks.

\- Shut up, you fool! Who said I was going to marry a prince anyway?

\- Well, you're the Kuchiki princess, aren't you? Princesses always marry princes.

She picked up her purse from the ground and threw it at his head. He barely dodged it.

\- Do I look like a princess to you?

He surveyed her appearance: ruffled hair, rosy cheeks, and an attack ready body stance.

\- Point taken.

She didn't resemble any traditional looking princesses, but traditional standards meant nothing to him. He refrained from commenting on her appearance any further. A sudden phone call interrupted their playful bickering.

\- Sorry, I have to take this.

She nodded, and he moved to the adjacent room. She could still hear his voice but couldn't make out the words. To pass the time she looked around and spotted the old table. Upon closer inspection, she found several maps with different markings and notation, a walkie-talkie and a heavy looking backpack on top.

It appeared as though Renji was working in the field of construction. Yet it did not explain the location where she had found him. The euphoria that she had previously experienced while hugging him was slowly subsiding, and she was beginning to see the situation for what it was.

Renji was working in an abandoned building while having suspicious conversations on the cell phone and holding a gun. With each passing second, she was becoming more and more certain that Renji was involved in some sort of a shady operation. Or maybe he was an undercover police officer? That sounded better.

Even so, in the back of her mind, Rukia knew it wasn't so. When Renji returned, she already had a question in mind.

\- Are you in construction?

Renji was surprised by such a sudden question. While he knew she would eventually want to know, he didn't expect her question to come out so out of the blue.

\- Well… I suppose it could've been a good job, but I'm not.

His answer failed to satisfy her. Without trying to change her approach, Rukia quickly asked a follow-up question.

\- Are you a cop, then?

He was aware that she already knew. She was either trying to validate her suspicions or hoping that they were unfound. He wanted to spare her, but he couldn't blatantly lie. The harder she pushed, the harder he wanted her to avoid the subject altogether. He couldn't beat around the bush for much longer.

\- Hardly.

His confusing answers were making Rukia lose her temper. It was obvious he was dancing around the issue. Frustrated for still not knowing for a fact, she snapped.

\- Renji, stop avoiding my question!

Seeing her angry, he lost his temper as well and banged his fist on the old table that cricked in displeasure.

\- What do you want me to say, Rukia?

\- I want the truth!

\- You already know it, goddamnit! You just don't want to admit it.

His confession froze her to her spot. It was like a bucket of ice water was dumped on her head. Renji was a criminal.

\- No, it can't be.

With a less intense voice, Renji reaffirmed his earlier statement.

\- Yes, it can, and it is. I am like every one of those bastards you see on TV getting gunned down or arrested for fucking our great society up. Now my question is: what are you going to do about it?

He really was what she feared he would be. He wasn't even hiding it. But he was still Renji-her dearest friend. She knew he was still the same person. She felt him during their long embrace. It wasn't his fault. He mixed with the wrong people out of necessity. It wasn't too late. She could still save him. She ran to his side and grabbed his arm in a pleading manner.

\- Renji, you don't have to do this anymore. I can help you. Come with me, please. I'll ask Byakuya, and he'll find a job for you. Please.

Offended by her offer, Renji gently untangled her fingers from his arm.

\- Do you even listen to yourself, Rukia? You are in no position to save me because I don't need saving. This is my life, and I like it. It's mine completely; you realize that? I can do what I want. I'm free.

His cell phone buzzed with an incoming message. He quickly scanned it and then looked at her.

\- I'd like to stay a little bit longer, but I'm in the middle of a job here, Rukia. Can't stay.

Rukia panicked. She quickly latched on to his sleeve and pulled him closer.

\- Renji, please. Don't.

Renji took a deep breath to calm his nerves and faced her again.

\- Rukia, why are you here?

She was confused by his question. Wasn't it obvious? She wanted to see him again. Was he truly so blind that he couldn't see how much she had missed him?

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean, is it really appropriate for you to be here? What if someone sees you here? Can you imagine what people would say?

Determined not to let him go, she answered with a stern voice.

\- I don't care about what others think of me!

\- Really? What about Byakuya Kuchiki? Do you think he'd approve of such an act?

Her planned responses got stuck in her mouth. Byakuya wouldn't approve. While she didn't care what others thought of her, she really cared about what Byakuya thought. He had a strange power over her, and she couldn't understand why. They weren't particularly close. In fact, she knew very little about him. Yet she always considered what he would think before doing anything. Seeing her conflicted face, Renji continued.

\- You don't belong here, Rukia. You're better than this. Don't risk what you have. It's not worth it.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Was Renji still trying to look out for her? Or was she merely imagining his tenderness?

\- But I…

He cut her off mid-sentence.

\- You should go. Don't ever come back here, Rukia.

She choked back her tears. Renji was refusing her subtle friendship reconciliation offer. It hurt. He was her last chance for happiness, and he rejected her. Her anchor was gone, so she was left to aimlessly float towards her eventual demise. Not knowing what else to do, she turned around and left his side. He was clear as day. Their bond was no more. She returned to the cab and instructed the driver to take her home.

Renji stood unmoving in the abandoned room. That was the end. He had to do what he did. He had to make sure she was safe. She made it out of the hellhole. She couldn't return to it. He couldn't give her anything she didn't already have. She was too special to end up on the streets. Bitterly smiling, he turned around, took the backpack and left. The job wasn't going to complete itself.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Phew... this was officially the hardest chapter to write. Sorry for updating so late, but this is a monstrous chapter. It took me 2 weeks to finish. Originally I planned to divide it into 2 chapters, but decided against it. Every section of it is connected to the other two. The entire chapter takes places in a single day.

Feel free to let me know whether you like reading longer chapters or not. Please consider reviewing.

Thanks for staying with the story so far and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Though the patrons were already gone, _Katen Kyokotsu_ was far from being empty. The cleaning crew was busily polishing every nook and cranny, making sure not to leave a speck of dirt behind. There was only half a day left before the biggest celebration of the year: the anniversary of the most exclusive gentlemen's club founding.

Per Rangiku Matsumoto's orders, everything had to look pristine before the arrival of the decorators who, in turn, would make sure the place looked smashing for the occasion. After all, every one of the distinguished regulars and honorable guests was cordially invited to partake in glorious libations that were scheduled to take place for the special evening. The private rooms were already tidied up, and the attention of the cleaners was solely focused on the lounge.

All of the girls were already clocked out, and the rooms were locked and silent. The only exception was the private chamber of Rangiku. Moans and grunts saturated the air in the room. A pair of figures moved rhythmically together on silky sheets. After a particularly loud moan, the woman quickly got up and reversed the initial position of the coupling. With wavy blonde hair adorning her creamy shoulders, Rangiku leaned back, grabbed her mate's thighs and eagerly began riding him.

Enjoying his partner's enthusiasm, Shunsui Kyoraku lazily lay down, arms folded behind his head. Rangiku was putting on an awesome show of playful aggression and mesmerizing eroticism. Her full breasts were bouncing up and down with each move. Her long hair was partially covering her upper body like a golden cloak. Her hazy eyes were begging to be satisfied. She was indeed beautiful.

Feeling her consistent rhythm turn into a messy tempo, he took hold of her soft thighs and masterfully turned their position over once again. Her surprise was evident, yet she was turned on even more by his aggressive possessiveness. He buried himself deep in her warmth and with a fast pace pushed them both to their much-needed release. As Rangiku's moans died down, she got up to pour him a drink, just the way he enjoyed it. He cracked a warm smile and took a sip.

\- You spoil me too much.

She hopped back in bed and cuddled next to him.

\- Well someone ought to, now that you're far from home, darling.

Shunsui let out a snort and finished his drink.

\- By the way, how long do you plan on staying here, Shu?

He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

\- Are you kicking me out of my own cathouse?

Rangiku softly pursed her lips and looked at him with innocent eyes.

\- Of course not, baby. I just don't know how to answer your best friend's questions. He called again yesterday asking about your whereabouts. I didn't know how you'd want me to answer, so I just pretended to be a shallow bubblehead.

Shunsui broke out laughing. Picturing Ukitake's worried face and Rangiku's clueless tone brought tears to his eyes. He got so carried away that he didn't notice how the ash from his cigarette's tip broke off and landed on his sheet-covered belly. With lightning speed, he got out of bed and started rubbing the burnt wound.

\- Damn it, this hurts!

Rangiku inspected the damaged sheet and furrowed her brows.

\- I just got these two days ago. They weren't cheap, you know.

Shunsui extinguished the remainder of the joint in the nearby ashtray and feigned hurt.

\- Words hurt, you know. What about my belly?

Rangiku put on her robe and gathered the damaged sheet.

\- Your fault. Stop smoking in bed.

She deposited it in the laundry bin and returned to his side.

\- By the way, Jushiro claimed you were avoiding him.

Shunsui, who had already managed to put on his pants, lit another joint and reclined on the luxurious sofa.

\- Doesn't really matter. He'll be here tonight. I'll sort everything out.

Rangiku's eyes lit up.

\- Really? I haven't seen him for the longest time. Do you think he'll stay longer this time? Should I reserve a room for him?

Shunsui took a long drag.

\- I hope he does, for his sake. The man needs some excitement in his life. But just in case reserve it. And get the hottest girl too.

Rangiku smirked and pecked him on the lips.

\- I know just the right girl.

* * *

The waiting room of Aizen's office was as busy as ever. Momo Hinamori was moving around like a hurricane, fast and chaotic. Since early morning she was busy taking phone calls and filling in forms. Everything had to be perfect for the arrival of Sosuke Aizen. His conference was finally over, and she couldn't be happier. Not only was her work going to be halved, but also she would have the pleasure of being in his presence again. She only hoped he would appreciate her hard work.

She was carrying a stack of completed forms when he suddenly entered and broke her concentration. She froze in her place with wide eyes. The paperwork slipped from her grasp, piling on the plush carpet.

\- Dr. Aizen.

Her tone betrayed her longing for him. He looked at her with mild appreciation and let out a small smile.

\- Good morning, Ms. Hinamori.

His melodic voice instantaneously set her heart aflame, and she reached his side in a record time. She softly grabbed the edges of his coat and pushed her body against his. Looking straight up at his handsome face, she tried to make their position even more intimate by connecting their lips together, but he pulled apart and continued towards his office.

\- Please refrain from making such intimate gestures, Ms. Hinamori. We're in public.

Her desire unsatisfied and her confidence shattered, Momo stood in the middle of the waiting room completely devastated. Seeing her pathetic form, Aizen smirked and with a sensual voice parted his directions.

\- Finish up here and join me inside.

Instantly revitalized by his innuendo, with shaky legs Momo moved to clean the pile of papers on the floor.

\- Yes, Dr. Aizen.

Her needy voice fed his ego, and he calmly entered his office. It was just like he left it, possibly even cleaner. No speck of dust anywhere in sight and a pile of neatly organized notes on his desk, the office was precisely how he wanted it to be. While Momo was a weakling lacking a spine, he had to admit she was the perfect secretary. Always productive and diligent, her sole wish was to please everyone around her. At least that was what she wished before meeting him. She was the quintessential "girl next door": adored by everyone and adoring everyone. He quickly managed to steer her towards the direction he wanted her to go. Within six months, he successfully seduces her and convinced her to believe that he was the only one she needed. The girl was a hopeless romantic, so a box of chocolates here and seductive smiles there easily got the job done.

As soon as he reviewed the notes, he heard a small knock on his mahogany door. He already knew who it was. Her knock was just as hesitant as she was.

\- Come in.

His voice, on the other hand, was stern and professional. The handle turned, and she slowly entered his office. Closing the door behind her, she remained glued to her place at the door. Her face betrayed confusion and hurt. She looked around, not having the courage to look into his powerful eyes.

\- I missed you so much, it hurt. I couldn't contain my excitement. And then you pushed me away, and now it hurts even more.

Her voice was shattering, and her eyes were only a step away from shedding tears. He dawned a look of compassion and worry and approached her. Taking her face between his large palms, he looked deep into her eyes.

\- I'm sorry I hurt you, my peach. I was merely looking out for the both of us. If anyone were to see us in such a compromising position, our professional status would be in jeopardy. I could never see you in pain. Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?

His sweet confession instantly eliminated any doubts she had in the back of her mind, and she embraced him with the full force of her love.

\- Of course, I do. I can never be angry with you. I love you too much.

He lowered his lips to hers, and she eagerly met his with hers. She answered his calm and methodical kiss with her explosive passionate one. She had a hard time controlling herself in his presence. He was gone for two weeks and, to her, that was too long. Just like in the waiting room, she grabbed him by his coat and pulled him towards herself. Gone was the meek and confused young woman.

Aizen grinned into her intense kiss and decided to spice up the exchange. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall. He deepened the kiss and pressed hard against her. The gesture made her lose her mind even more. All thoughts abandoned her mind. His proximity was all that mattered. She hungrily embraced him.

\- I've missed you so, so much. I couldn't breathe.

Her fingers were touching everywhere. It was as if she was desperately trying to convince herself that he was real. She looked absolutely possessed.

\- My dear Momo, I was only gone for two weeks. Surely it's not enough to warrant such feelings.

Her head snapped upwards, and she looked at him with a look of pure desperation.

\- Enough, of course, it's enough. You have no idea what it meant to me, staying all alone here. There was so much work and …and…

Aizen shushed her by pressing his finger to her quivering lips.

\- Oh, my poor Momo. You must have struggled so hard with all the work. I promise the next trip I take, you'll come with me. What do you think?

Her desperate expression changed into one of happiness.

\- Yes! Oh yes, I will.

She embraced his even tighter and buried her face in his coat. Seeing her obedient disposition, his face lit up with a sly smirk. With a slender finger, he lifted her chin so that he could see her flushed face.

\- That will make me very happy, Momo.

He sealed his statement with a kiss which she was more than happy to return. Their lips mingled and touched until they opened up and gave way to their tongues. A more passionate exchange ensued, and soon Momo turned into a moaning mess. Her hands traveled all over his torso, outlining his pectorals and stomach. When it wasn't enough, she tangled her fingers in his locks pulling him closer and closer.

He was more than happy to oblige her need. It was refreshing to see her more aggressive than what she usually was. Allowing her to experience control for a brief second was enjoyable. Making her believe she had the authority to dictate the rhythm of their conversations, interactions, and sex was quite amusing. But of course, she had no clue. She was so blind she couldn't see her power was coming directly from him. He could easily end their romantic get-togethers any moment he wanted, and it wouldn't affect him in the slightest. She, on the other hand, would be destroyed by such a move.

To continue the game that had her in chains more and more with each passing day, he answered back with passionate kisses and touches of his own. He lowered his lips to her soft neck and began sucking on its flesh. One of his hands pushed her lower back pressing her closer to him while the other palmed her rear. Momo squeaked in surprise and pulled his face closer. The sweet foreplay was making her more concupiscent. Her breaths were turning into shallow sighs. Her hands let go of his hair and quickly found their way to his belt. Her agile fingers got hold of the buckle and unclasped it. She moved on to his zipper but didn't get to open it because he covered her hands with his and moved them to the side. His lips found their way to her ear and seductively whispered.

\- Somebody sure is impatient.

The soft puff of warm air tingled her skin and excited her even more.

\- I…I can't hold on any longer. I need…need you so…so much…

She made a second attempt to free him from his restraints, but he completely pulled away and made his way to his desk.

\- Sorry to disappoint you, my peach, but I'm just not in a good position to follow up at the moment. My trip was too long, and there is still much work to be done for today. My muscles are sore, and I'm too tired. I hope you can understand.

His seductive look changed, and his facial expression turned into one of regretful apology. Momo was conflicted. Of course, she understood his explanation. His trip was not a vacation; in fact, he was busy working the entire time. He was certainly tired yet she couldn't rationalize all those points to her libido. She was still very aroused from their previous interactions, and the prospect of a liberating release was too tempting.

Now that his body was gone, her shaky legs found it much harder to support her weight, so she leaned against the wall. Chest heaving and knees shaking, she watched as he collapsed on his chair, legs spread apart and head thrown back. He looked exhausted.

She took several deep breaths, calming herself. He sat there unmoving. She quietly approached him and moved behind the chair. His eyes were closed. She put her palms on his shoulders and began to softly rub the sore muscles. He let out a deep moan showcasing his approval and appreciation. She increased the pressure and worked on undoing the tension. While she was hardly an exceptionally smart person per his standards, Aizen knew she was amazingly gifted with her hands. Her massage therapies were one of his favorite aspects of their relationship.

He leaned his head back even more and allowed himself to enjoy the bliss that was her ministrations. Eventually, she became more confident with her touches, and soon her palms were touching not only his shoulders but also the rest of his body. Her hands lowered to his chest, then to his stomach, and eventually to his crotch. He knew exactly what she wanted even before she started her massage session. He just didn't want to make it easy for her. He wanted to test how far she would go for his touch.

The massage soon turned into oral sex. Before he could think about possible things to say to her to convince her to go further, she was already down on her knees between his wide-spread legs. She made a quick work of the zipper, and her target was soon in sight. Though he had better ones in his life, she wasn't half bad. She was enthusiastic and always ready to please. Her lips and deft fingers were eagerly working to milk him dry. Her tongue was circling around him and licking his entire length. She wasn't half bad indeed.

Before she could make him release his load, he pulled out of her and out of his trousers. She was left sitting on the ground, still catching her breath and lost in a lusty haze. He pulled his tie to the side and unbuttoned his shirt. Ridding himself of every piece of clothing and removing his glasses, he stood at his desk in all his naked glory. She was aroused, more so than before. He extended a hand to her, and she took it. Pulling her up to her feet, he pushed her against the desk and roughly kissed her puffy lips. She leaned back on the desk from his sudden pressure and circled her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and whispered.

\- Turn around.

Lost in her desire, she didn't register his directions. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her around. Pushing her down on his desk, he moved her underwear to the side. She was ready for him completely. Coating himself with her wetness, he pushed inside. Her moan resonated throughout the room. Without taking a moment of break, he rammed hard and fast, setting up a pace that was sure to push her over the edge. She gripped the edges of his desk for support and threw her head back in ecstasy. His steady tempo was driving her mad, and her moans were getting stronger with each thrust. He really knew how to satisfy her. He was the perfect partner for her. His intelligence, compassion, and selflessness forever connected her heart to him. At least that was how she viewed him. Aizen was her meaning of existence. After tasting him, she couldn't see herself with anyone else.

Observing her animalistic sounds was a confidence boost for him, but Aizen decided to make it more interesting. He snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her up towards him. His tongue licked the shell of her ear, and he whispered seductively.

\- You should stay more reserved, Momo. You wouldn't want anyone to hear us, would you?

Her face turned red from embarrassment of being informed about her lewd loudness. She softly nodded but couldn't contain a rather loud moan from escaping her lips. Their new position was creating an unexpected friction inside of her. Instantly noticing her mistake, she quickly pressed her palms against her traitorous lips, sealing them shut.

The damage was already done though, and Aizen knew exactly how to proceed. He thrust even harder and faster. Momo's eyes rolled back, her knees buckled, and she fell back on his desk. It was amusing to see her try to control herself. In his opinion, her inner Momo was much more enjoyable. He pictured her as a fiery pixie, always charged and ready to explode. It was a shame she only came out to play during their lust-filled liaisons.

While she was attempting to silence her passionate reaction to his deep thrusts, he knew she was getting close to completion. Her head was thrashing from left to right, and her hips were meeting him midway in a fast yet sloppy rhythm. Determined to give her what she wanted, he pulled her up to him again. Sucking on her neck and lowering a hand to her pulsing womanhood, he combined the efforts of his tongue, fingers, and cock to push her to a mind-blowing climax. Her insides constricted around him and, in turn, brought him to his own orgasm. He unloaded deep inside of her and fell back in his chair, taking a short break to recover.

After several minutes, he got up and began dressing. Resting in the same position he left her, she lied on his desk bent over and vulnerable. She was still out of breath. Sweat covered her body, and his presence was visibly dripping from her womanhood. He was proud of his work. As he grabbed his glasses from the top of the desk, her voice reached his ears.

\- Will you spend the night with me tonight?

He casually lifted the glasses and pointed them directly against the bright rays of the sun. After carefully examining them, he wiped them clean and put them on.

\- I'm afraid I won't be able to make it tonight, my dear Momo. One of my closest friends invited me to a special party, and it would be awfully rude of me to miss it. Perhaps another night?

She slowly got up and began cleaning herself. She was obviously disappointed, but she was used to it. He was a busy man, and their relationship was secret. They couldn't risk it. She tidied up her outfit and hair, looking professional as always. She was about to answer him when a sudden knock interrupted the silence.

\- Come in.

The door opened, and the cheerful smile of Gin Ichimaru entered the room. He noticed Momo standing in the middle of the room looking lost and uncomfortable. He theatrically dropped his smile and with a fake concern addressed Aizen.

\- Oh my, I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting, Dr. Aizen.

Aizen raised his hand in protest.

\- Nonsense, Gin. Ms. Hinamori was already leaving.

Momo respectfully bowed and quickly left the room. Gin's smile slipped back onto his face, and he took a seat on the luxurious sofa.

\- I see you're already back in business.

Aizen took out a cigar from the beautifully engraved box resting on top of his desk and lit it.

\- She was needy.

Gin's smile widened.

\- It is always so entertaining to watch her when she pretends to be nothing but professional with you. Every time I see that special lovey-dovey sparkle in her eyes, I have to stop myself from sweetly whispering her secret in her ear. Imagine what the look in those sparkly eyes would be.

Aizen let out a small smile. Imagining Momo's face full of confusion and humiliation was quite amusing. She was under the impression that Gin was completely unaware of her secret affair with him.

Gin was good at keeping secrets and was more perceptive than most people. That was one of his qualities that Aizen appreciated so much. Gin was the only person who could understand him. Most importantly, he was the only person who shared his ambition. While he would never go so far as to call him a friend, Aizen was very pleased with Gin's presence. Not a single second was dull around Gin.

\- I can't believe how you tolerate her.

Somehow he wondered about that himself. Momo was extremely clingy and one-dimensional. Her only interest was him. Then again, he created her. He turned her into the mess that she was.

\- She still has her uses, no matter how few. Since you asked, I can ask you the same about Ms. Kuchiki. How are things going with her?

Gin wanted to lie and brag that everything was perfect. His desires, however, had no place in a conversation with his colleague and mentor. Aizen was extremely sharp. Lying would accomplish nothing, and he would figure out the truth.

\- Things are moving slowly, but they're moving. She is tougher than originally pictured, but she'll open up eventually. There is no rush, and I'm patient. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes to have my fun.

\- By the way, you're coming tonight, correct? Shunsui insisted I bring someone along.

\- Sure, I am. My long-term interests lie with her, but it doesn't mean I can't have some fun with others.

\- I'll see you there then.

\- Won't miss it for the world.

Gin got up to leave seeing as Aizen was back working on his paperwork. While he wasn't too successful with his mission to infiltrate Rukia Kuchiki's world, he was still optimistic. She was unpredictable, but he knew how to tame unpredictable. She would be no different.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Welcome back to my story. This chapter was another hard one to write. Hopefully, the lemon was not too vulgar, but let me know if you think otherwise.

Please feel free to review and offer constructive criticism.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Byakuya Kuchiki's day was uneventful as ever. From early morning hours, he was busy attending several meetings, signing the payroll and evaluating a number of employees. The job was by no means easy; in fact, lesser men would have failed under the enormous pressure of owning and controlling several banks. For centuries, the Kuchiki clan was associated with the financial institutions of the entire country be it the treasury or the banks. A reputable and respected clan, they were always seen as the perfect business empire. Just like his father and grandfather before him, Byakuya was the perfect head of the clan. Well educated and supremely intelligent, he was always sharp in the business dealings of his family.

His most remarkable attribute, however, was his youth. Being only thirty, he was the youngest head of the family. In fact, he became the head at the record age of sixteen. His exceptionally good looks also played a big part in his appeal to the opposite sex. When the news about his marriage hit the public, the female demographic moaned in despair. The unattainable prince became even harder to get. Then suddenly the new mistress of the Kuchiki house unexpectedly passed away and, all of the sudden, the doors were open again. Or at least that's what the ambitious women pursuing him thought. Nonetheless, their persistence always failed to pay off, for he was as icy as the hardest glaciers coating the poles. Even after more than a decade of remaining alone, he was still uninterested in anything his chasers had to offer. His sole concern was the prosperity of the Kuchiki clan and the wellbeing of his adoptive sister.

The latter of his concerns was more relevant at the moment, however. Rukia had already started her therapy sessions yet he couldn't tell the slightest bit of difference. Though she tried hiding it, she was still as moody and distraught as previously. If he had to guess, her openness to Ichimaru was not as strong as her respect for Aizen. While Ichimaru was not his first choice, he was quite confident in his expertise. After all, Ichimaru was his university classmate, and they graduated in the same year. Additionally, he was Aizen's best apprentice who quickly became his first and only business partner. That fact alone was a great achievement since the most highly regarded psychiatrist was a lone wolf when it came to his professional operations. Ichimaru was truly a man of immense intelligence to have earned such an honor. Therefore, Byakuya was quite satisfied with Ichimaru being the one treating Rukia.

It was during these musings that he was efficiently completing his paperwork when a sudden loud noise jerked him from his focused state. The noise became clearer, and soon it turned into a familiar voice the owner of which he had no desire to face. The door to his office was roughly swung open, and his worst nightmare was standing in front of him. With a bright smile plastered on her face, the head of the Shihoin family looked as daring as ever. The mumbling voice of his apparently incompetent secretary followed the unwanted interruption.

\- I'm so sorry, Mr. Kuchiki. I tried to stop her, but she was too fast.

\- That's all right, Mrs. Mori. Leave us.

With a curt bow, the woman left closing the door behind her.

\- Sheesh, how annoying is she? Is this any way to treat me?

Regardless of how much he wished to ignore her, Byakuya knew it wasn't an option.

\- Yoruichi Shihoin, to what do I owe the pleasure?

The smile on Yoruichi's face widened, and her eyes sparkled in glee.

\- Hello to you too, Byakuya. Did you miss me as much as I missed you?

Making sure to sway her hips extra seductively, she approached his desk and took a seat on its edge. Byakuya's impassive eyes followed her form, and upon seeing her settle on his desk, he lowered his gaze to the paperwork in front of him.

\- I see your sentence has expired.

She flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder and surveyed the room.

\- It has, but you never came to visit me. Do you even imagine how lonely it was for me to spend two long years locked up in a cell?

Without lifting his gaze from the papers, he answered her inquiry with an indifferent tone.

\- A mansion hardly qualifies as a cell.

Yoruichi furrowed her brows and moved closer to him.

\- It might as well have been, but now that it's over and done I intend to fully enjoy my freedom.

Byakuya finished working on one of the numerous forms carefully placed in front of him and proceeded to put it in a separate folder. Determined to make his workload appear heftier than what it already was, his sole goal was to get rid of her. She was one of his least liked people despite her being one of the very few holding the same social status as he. She was an annoyance, and her behavior was completely puzzling to him.

She was the head of the prestigious Shihoin clan. Just like the Kuchiki's, the Shihoin's were another great noble family that had a huge role in the development of the country throughout its long history. The expectations for its leader were nothing but high, yet Yoruichi was as irresponsible as a petulant child.

She wasn't particularly interested in the business dealings of her family. She frequently changed her occupation or the area of expertise from being the best martial arts instructor of the country to a runaway model and everything in between.

The most shocking thing, however, had to be her criminal conviction of being an accessory to illegal human experimentation. It was only because of the huge impact and weight of her family name that she was able to avoid actual jail time and serve a short sentence of comfortable house arrest.

A controversial person from the tips of her hair to her toes, Byakuya could not fathom her reasons for such foolish actions. Being the law-worshipping person that he was, he constantly found himself at odds with her entire nature.

Her close proximity was causing a headache, and with an unusually icy tone, he hoped she would get the idea that she was completely unwanted in this office.

\- I hope not at my expense. Please kindly remove your frame from my desk.

His words, however, failed to have any effect on her. She widened her grin and slowly lowered herself on his desk fully covering his paperwork with her horizontally positioned frame.

\- Tsk, tsk, tsk, that won't do. I see you're still as stuck up as ever. What would it take for you to lighten up a bit? You're such a square.

Her disrespectful display was starting to grate his nerves. She knew full well that she couldn't make him lose his temper yet she tried it every single time they met. It was the game she played and the battle he fought since his early teenage years. He clearly remembered meeting her for the first time.

His grandfather who was the head of the clan at the time announced one spring morning that the princess of the Shihoin clan was scheduled to visit them that day. Being the future head, his presence was mandatory, so he took his time to prepare for the important event. In his young mind, he envisioned her as a humble and graceful individual well versed in proper conversation etiquette and manners. What he failed to picture was Yoruichi Shihoin in all her individuality.

She was fiery, explosive, brash, crude and incredibly fast. Within the first thirty seconds of introducing himself to her, he was at a complete loss of how to behave. Not only did she manage to shock him with her unceremonious style of talking, but also managed to untangle the ribbon holding his long hair together and challenge him to a game of tag which he unfortunately lost. Ever since that fateful day, her sole purpose was to anger him.

While he would easily fall for her provocations in his younger days, he had managed to form anti-venom to her constant nagging, and she was mostly unsuccessful in her pursuits. "Mostly" was the keyword.

Her current state was pushing his buttons stronger and stronger.

\- For you to leave my side.

His words failed to make her move even a single inch.

\- Ah, so moody. But really, let's have dinner tonight. I feel like celebrating.

\- There is nothing celebratory about associating with a felon.

She was unfazed. His coldness and subtle rude undertones had absolutely no effect on her. She had a feeling his indifference was a mere facade, created to project power and competency. She believed deep down he was still the same young boy she knew when she first met him. Being a clan leader herself, she knew precisely how challenging and exhausting the responsibilities of that position were.

She was well aware of the clan dynamics that included numerous meetings, decisions, and crotchety old clan elders. In fact, throughout her entire adult life, she dedicated herself to changing everything that was archaic and totalitarian about the system. Her battle still was not over, but she had already managed to make key important changes to the otherwise puritanical setup of the Shihoin family.

She was no fool and knew the only reason she succeeded was because the clan elders weren't successful in contaminating her with their ideals. When she inherited the honorable title of the clan head, she was already an adult and a sharp one at that.

Byakuya, however, was a completely different case. Upon inheriting the title, he was only a boy, and he wasn't able to escape the deathly breath of the Kuchiki elders who had managed to spread their dogmatic views to his mind. Younger than she, Byakuya, nonetheless, was older by the way he thought. He was the establishment, a marble statue refusing to feel any human emotion.

Even so, she still had hopes of breaking him out of his cage. It wasn't too late for him.

\- Kisuke was a friend. I couldn't leave him all alone.

At her remark, he raised his eyebrows.

\- Even if that meant dragging the name of your family into the dirt and humiliating yourself in front of the entire nation?

His question perked her interest. Was he actually engaging her? She propped herself up on her elbows and looked directly at him.

\- Is that criticism I hear from you, Byakuya?

Instantly realizing his mistake of giving her a platform for her prolonged stay, he had no choice but to answer her.

\- And what would you answer if I confirmed that it was?

Yoruichi slowly sat up and crossed her legs. Apparently, Byakuya was feeling extra snobbish than usual. It was time for her to burst his arrogant bubble.

\- And what makes you think you are qualified to lecture me on how to run my family? Did you accidentally forget who I am?

The subtle scolding she was presenting to him was fueling his innate rage. Did she forget he was no longer the hot-headed teenager from years ago?

\- I am merely returning you the favor of being rudely inquisitive regarding the matters of another clan leader.

At his boringly tailored answer, Yoruichi could not contain her explosive laughter.

\- So that's what it's about! Your feelings got hurt. I never took you for such a softie, Byakuya.

At such a mocking display he couldn't contain his disapproval any longer. He firmly stood up from his seat and lowered his intense gaze at her playful form. She knew what he was trying to accomplish. His body language was easier to read than his cold facial expressions. With him up and looking down at her, he was artificially trying to create an air of superiority around himself. He didn't like being pushed around, and she was sure her playful behavior was taking its toll on his self-esteem.

\- Excuse me? Mind elaborating on such obscure and insulting accusations?

Not giving him the chance to feel bigger and more powerful than she, Yoruichi quickly hopped off of his desk, with the grace and agility of a feline.

\- Accusations? Oh no, just helpful observations. You sure like using big words, Byakuya. But what I actually meant was that you've completely missed the nature of my inquisitions. I have never questioned your professional qualification or your abilities to lead the Kuchiki family.

She gracefully stretched her upper limbs and put her hand on her hip, looking calm and relaxed despite the tense atmosphere of the room.

\- Furthermore, if you recall I've even complimented you on a few occasions for your sharp thinking and broad vision. My curiosity has always been about your personality and your interests. As your close friend of so many years it's justified, wouldn't you say so?

Clearly, she expected a response, but he wasn't sure how to go on about it. His mind was stunned. She was actually right. He couldn't believe how he had missed it. Her declaration was an eye-opener. His behavior was completely unfound and tactless. He criticized her professionalism and somehow felt that he was better than her.

An apology would have probably been the most civilized course of action, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it, not to her. He couldn't look weak in front of her; she would not let it go until the day he died. Her obnoxious torments would get worse.

Yet he couldn't just stand there looking wooden and speechless. His mind was still hurrying to come up with an answer when she slyly pressed on.

\- Honestly, you surprised me today, Byakuya. For someone who wants to give off the impression of being an ice prince, you more feel like a snowflake. But don't worry, I don't hold silly grudges. I'll let it slide this time. What do you say we have dinner tonight? Around seven?

Byakuya mildly scoffed at her foolish comparison and sat back down. He was secretly quite glad that she let the issue o without demanding an apology although her generosity elevated her even more above him. It seemed there was no winning against her.

\- I already have a previous engagement.

He lied. His schedule was open, but he couldn't spend another minute with her. She was too wild, too confident, and too exhausting.

\- Really? I wonder about that…

Merely lying to her would be a big mistake. He had to have an actual event to attend. His mind was busy going through every recent memory of event invitations. Concerts, galas, art exhibitions, birthday celebrations were swarming his mind when suddenly he stopped his mental search and selected Shunsui Kyoraku's invite to his club's anniversary party. He wasn't exactly sure about the nature of it because earlier he had decided to ignore Shunsui's descriptions, but he was sure it would be classy. After all, the man was a noble himself, and he was famous for his lavish and high-end lifestyle. It happens to be true.

\- You are free to check with my secretary.

Yoruichi smiled and got behind him. She embraced him and left a chaste kiss on his cheek.

\- No need, but one of these days we should have lunch. Or you could pretend to be a decent friend and visit me. Either way will be fine.

She untangled her arms from his shoulders and moved towards the door.

\- Anyway, have fun tonight and don't feel too sad here without me. See you soon.

She sent him an air kiss and exited his office.

For several minutes after her departure, he just sat there, unmoving, just enjoying the newly achieved silence. So precious and calming, it was better than any music in relaxing him. Taking deep breaths, he cleared his mind from the unwanted effects of the werecat named Yoruichi. She was a menace, but was she a friend? Did he consider her his friend? She certainly did. He was unsure though. For years, she had always been present in his life, but was that consistency enough to warrant a friendship? He didn't have any warm feelings towards her; additionally, romantic feelings were also out of the question. More often than not, he felt indignation while in her presence. She was everything he was not and everything he fought against.

But could he consider her his friend?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Welcome back to my story. I hope everyone had awesome Christmas and got to spend time with their families.

Sorry for the late update.

I have made several changes to the first chapter. I have decided to switch from the Japanese honorifics to their English equivalents because it did not flow well with the type of story that I am writing. So, the honorifics "sama" and "san" have been replaced with Master, Mr. Mrs. Ms. I have also gone ahead and translated the phrase "Ni-sama" into what I understand the context of the phrase to be. I know that it means "big brother," but I felt like using "honorable brother" in order to make it more formal and punctuate the status difference between Byakuya and Rukia.

Hopefully, the changes won't be too bad but feel free to let me know what you think.


	10. Author's Note

Hello to all of my loyal readers. Unfortunately this is not an update. I just felt the need to let you know about some things currently happening in my life.

I have been sent to an unexpected business trip for several weeks. I will not be able to work on the story at that time. However, this is by no means an abandonment of the story. On the contrary, I am still very excited about it. I will definitely finish it, but you have to brace yourselves because it's going to be very long.

The newest chapter is going to be the longest one so far. It will detail the anniversary party at Katen Kyokotsu and will include a lot of new characters and new interactions.

Please be a bit more patient and don't give up on the story. I'll upload as soon as possible (though it won't be very soon because of the trip).

Best regards

MistressLily666


End file.
